


Tie me up

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 这个oi年轻时写的一篇，快两年了大概。看了一部电影之后写得现在那部90年的电影被禁掉了...重修的时候把之前省略的车开完了，未成年的旁友快点×（不你）。





	Tie me up

I

颂主歌，商店不营业，不想接近但没有人会让你躲掉的浓稠肉汁。这些英国式原因是大多数时候艾瑞莎·贝瑞痛恨星期天的理由，你知道作为一所精神病院的院长，要让一群疯子规规矩矩做好一切有多困难。况且她恨透了肉汁，脂肪！肥胖！整个英格兰东南部最胖的坏名声到底是哪个小混蛋传出来的。

贝瑞院长又迎来了星期天，她戴着环状银耳环，一头栗色短发，脸颊圆滚滚的。艾瑞莎站在窗边抽烟，她觉得她一整天都无法说出风趣幽默的惯例笑话了，甚至是以后的所有日子。显而易见，今天她所烦恼的事情与往常有所不同。

有关心碎与抛弃与痛苦与凄惨与失落的歌曲有上千首，这房间里放着首不足为奇的Emmylou Harris名曲Love Hurts。没错，艾瑞莎这个星期天烦恼的事与爱情有关。

三岁丧失双亲，在孤儿院惹了无数麻烦，十六岁被认定为精神病入驻她宫殿的小阿尔弗雷德，在六年里长成了俊俏的二十二岁青年。现在他可以出院了，这对阿尔弗雷德来说好极了。但对对他有好感的艾瑞莎来说，就是自私的不舍。可是鉴定结果公正有效，疾病痊愈，她必须还给阿尔弗雷德自由。

而在这时候的病院里，穿着红T恤和牛仔裤的阿尔弗雷德正在修门，他拿着一把一字尺，深嵌入门锁旋转着——阿尔弗雷德很快就修好了门，抽出一字尺在空中转上一圈后稳稳接住并收进脚边的蓝色工具箱里。这时，一名穿着暴露的护士走了过来。

“阿尔弗雷德，院长让你去她办公室。”

“好。”

阿尔弗雷德跟着护士索菲娅走，视线在她职业装下摆停留了一会儿，很快地对那开叉处露出的一部分大腿感到索然无味。到达目的地之后，他也没有跟平常关系还不错的索菲娅说什么，直接敲了办公室的门。

“请进。”

索菲娅瞥了阿尔弗雷德几眼，发觉阿尔弗雷德并不想理她后，她抱着手里的登记册默默走了。阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，仿佛轻松了不少，走进了办公室。“院长，你找我？”他一边嚼着一块甜薄荷软糖一边问艾瑞莎，手里拿着锈迹斑斑的蓝色工具箱。

“坐吧。”

阿尔弗雷德照做，放下了沉甸甸的箱子，地面因此发出了沉闷的声响。办公室的桌子上有各种各样的表格，纸和笔混在一起，叠成一堆的书本后面有几个不起眼的皱纸团。艾瑞莎坐在那一小堆书后面，和阿尔弗雷德面对着面，她把手里拿着的钢笔收进笔筒，然后朝他递过来一张纸。

“法官说你可以出院了，从今天开始你可以重回社会。”艾瑞莎压抑着声音里的难过。

“再好不过。”阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨，看起来并不意外，毕竟在遇到了亚瑟之后他已经能够正常地思考问题了。

“不用再逃跑了，你已经是自由人了，阿尔弗雷德。”

听着这句话，阿尔弗雷德认真地思考了一会儿，咀嚼糖果的同时看着院长。常年和疯子们待在一起令他有了有敏锐的观察力，从院长的语气和神态里他猜到接下来会有一段麻烦的女人时间。阿尔弗雷德交叉起手指，等着艾瑞莎继续说下去。

“但自由也意味着孤独。”如他所料，艾瑞莎摘下了银边眼镜，抽泣了一声，右手捂住了嘴。阿尔弗雷德左移视线，看着浅黄色塑胶地板，面部肌肉微小抽动表示出些许无奈。

“我不能再保护你了，”艾瑞莎抽出一张面巾纸，折叠起来擦眼泪，“你要像个一般市民一样对自己的行为负责。”那堆书后面的皱纸团增多了。

“别担心。”阿尔弗雷德咽下了糖果，舔着嘴唇，毫不犹豫地回答。他由于令人兴奋的出院许可而变化的眼神，是急于追捕猎物的鹰隼的锐利。

“你有什么计划吗？”

“找个工作，建立一个家庭，像正常人那样。”

“你可不是正常人。”

“但法官说我是。”

“他知道什么！”艾瑞莎从橙色活页本下抽出一个牛皮纸信封递给阿尔弗雷德，然后拆开桌上的一包烟给自己点了一支，补充道：“这是五万英镑。”

阿尔弗雷德数着那一沓钱，抬头看艾瑞莎。

“用来答谢你的那些画，还有与你共度的时光。”她解释，缓缓吐了一口烟。

“谢谢，我保证不用。”他把钱塞回信封。

“别傻了，在找到工作之前还是要用点钱的。”艾瑞莎移开手里的烟，“里面还有一张单位的名单，你可以试着去求职。好了，走吧，别再回来了。”这时艾瑞莎站起身，背对阿尔弗雷德站到了百叶窗帘边。

阿尔弗雷德在她的高跟鞋敲击声里离开，但是，不出一分钟他又开了门，再次走进院长办公室。

“我让你别回来了。”

“我总得感谢你为我做的一切。”阿尔弗雷德在她脸上留下一吻，终于离开了这个他造访了无数次的办公室。

阿尔弗雷德提着工具箱，脸上带着微笑。阳光穿过病院的白色栏杆，在他的侧脸上时暗时明。他穿过走廊，停在自己的病房门口，看了一眼手上的出院许可。马上就能离开这鬼地方了，他这么想着的时候把那张薄薄的纸收进了口袋。阿尔弗雷德推开门，准备收拾他的行李。

这是个双人间，左侧有一张医院里常见的铁制病床，上面铺着白色床单，还有一张叠得非常整齐的被子。床边的储物柜有两米高，贴满了海报和照片，现在它半开着，里面有几套阿尔弗雷德的衣服。房间右侧也是差不多，床，柜子。多的是一张小方桌，上面摆着许多沾着面粉的厨房用具，那是阿尔弗雷德的病友布鲁斯的。

“你又想逃出去？”年老的布鲁斯坐在床上，手里捧了一本不知道来自哪个国度的神圣经书，在他身旁有个打扮成修女的护士看管着他。这画面十足十的滑稽，如果阿尔弗雷德愿意看过去的话，他肯定会被那位护士脸上的肃穆表情逗笑。

“是法官同意我出去的，”忙碌地收拾行李的阿尔弗雷德几秒钟都不愿意浪费了去看布鲁斯，他从储物柜顶部拿了一个黑色行李包下来，拉开拉链把它摊开在床上。“我可以回到社会了。”阿尔弗雷德把衣服都拿出来放到床上。

“社会？”布鲁姆斯轻蔑地笑道，花白的胡子一抖一抖的，“我曾经也是社会的一员，在美食评论界我是非常活跃的。但有一天他们想毒死我，我要是你就不相信外面的人。”

阿尔弗雷德收拾好了衣服，拉上拉链把行李包背起来。他没有太多的东西，收拾好这些就差不多了。他拿出素描本和几支笔塞进包里，关上了储物柜。阿尔弗雷德盯着海报，上面是英国最近备受关注的一位金发影星。

“过来，拿上这个。”詹姆斯举起手，两指之间有一张金色小卡。“免费的。”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德被詹姆斯转移了注意力，他调整好行李包的背带，迈步走到即将分别的布鲁斯的病床边。

“一张美食家会员卡。”

“卡总是有用处的，”阿尔弗雷德收下布鲁斯的礼物，问他：“你有信用卡吗？”

“没有，我希望也能被放出去。”

“嗯，谢谢。再见。”

拉开雕花铁栅栏门，深呼吸。阿尔弗雷德走出病院，摆脱病院的感觉就像从溺水的境地里回到了岸上。他兴奋地走在澄澈透明的蔚蓝天空下，顺着熙熙攘攘的人流挤进人行道。

阿尔弗雷德走在人群之间，卷着头发的金发女郎、红帽子的中年酒鬼，玩气球的小男孩等各种人从他身侧走过。在阳光下感受丰富的社会，对刚刚出院的阿尔弗雷德来说无不新奇。他四处观察不同的人，仰望闪闪发光的摩天大楼。

这是一条繁华的街道，露天咖啡厅的红白条纹大遮阳伞下，坐了不少看着报纸闲度下午时间的老年人。至于年轻人，他们早早就联络上朋友们，定好可以赢得奖励的品脱数，准备这个周末的酒吧狂欢去了。沿途上有规律排列着的褐色长椅和栽着鲜艳玫瑰的小花圃。阿尔弗雷德喝完可乐，把纸杯扔到回收箱里时，闻到了红玫瑰馥郁的香气。粗糙的指腹压在玫瑰花茎的尖刺上，阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一会儿，放开了手。

接着，他走过了最喧闹的地方，一家杂货店的橱窗后被金色糖果包围的一盒心形巧克力吸引了他的视线，在橱窗前面短暂地停了一会儿后，阿尔弗雷德走进了杂货店。

玻璃柜前站着一个长发女人和一个大概只有几岁的小男孩，小男孩急切地看着实木切板。瞥见他的馋嘴样，穿着牛仔上衣和皮质短裙的棕发异国店主拿着刀均匀且快速地把切板上的矩形糖块切成两半，用银色锡箔纸包起其中一半递给小男孩。

“拿好你的糖，孩子。”店主赛琳正在接待顾客，她听见门口的来客提醒声，转头匆忙说了一句，“欢迎光临，请稍等。”

铃铛声停下来的时候，阿尔弗雷德看见他们走到玻璃柜的另一边去结账了，他拿起了柜台上赛琳切糖后留下的一把折叠小刀，抹掉上面的糖渣，把刀收到口袋里。

“您的零钱，走好。”

“再见。”

那对母子从他身边走过，阿尔弗雷德走向了店主。

“您想要什么？”

“橱窗后的那个心。”他抬手指了指。

女店主不明所以地笑着，对阿尔弗雷德抛眼神。她扭着身子走到橱窗边拿起了心形巧克力。阿尔弗雷德装作不懂她的暗示，抽出她手里的巧克力。问过价格后，他把钱给了塞琳，然后推门出去。

阿尔弗雷德走到车站搭巴士，恰好有一辆红色大巴停在路边，他挤了上去，坐到了最后一排。等乘客们都坐好了，大巴开动时，他拿出从病院带出来的一本杂志摊开在腿上，翻到了某一页。

“洛伦索工作室，”他随着圆体英文字低声念，“亚瑟·柯克兰主演的作品正在拍摄中。”杂志刊登的照片上是一个皮肤白皙，戴黑色圆礼帽，裹着白手套的手指压在唇形优美的嘴上做噤声动作的金发男人。阿尔弗雷德在那双祖母绿眼睛上抚摸了好一会儿，不自觉地嘴角上扬。

II

化妆间里亮着柔和的灯光，四处都是道具和服装。这儿只有两个人，褐色长卷发的匈牙利女人是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，她正对着镜子抹口红。另一个是名男性，穿着白衬衫和西裤，看起来很烦恼地脱下了无袖黑色马甲。

“亚瑟，怎么了？”伊丽莎白从镜子里看到了这一幕，视线从嘴上移开，关切地问道。虽然他们没有血缘关系，但是十几年来，伊丽莎白对父母收养的亚瑟一直很好。

“我不知道该穿什么。”

“今晚派对上我们有个节目，我答应理查德的。所以，要换衣服的话不要穿得太古板了。”伊丽莎白拿起粉底，转头对亚瑟微笑。

“什么节目？”

“跳舞，就像我们以前在酒吧里的那种表演，简单又性感的舞蹈。”

“我都忘记了，”亚瑟重新穿上马甲，从挂在衣帽架上的小号棕色旅行包里拿出一根细长的黑色领带，熟练地系上一个结。“我没有准备其他衣服，这一件是最合适的选择了。”

“怎么会忘，这一件？只要你解开两颗扣子一切都会好的。”伊丽莎白伸手扯下亚瑟系好的蝴蝶结，“扭腰，跳舞，宝贝你一直很擅长。”她拿起一枚黑曜石胸针别在亚瑟胸口，开玩笑说：“理查德和制片人都会为你颤抖的。”

“听你的。”亚瑟解开了衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，在镜子前理了理头发，琢磨着晚上的派对会不会被骚扰——伊丽莎白给他别的胸针的式样就好像在邀请人上床一样。“好了，我现在要换上下一幕的服装了，利兹你准备好了吗？”

“当然，你赶紧换上衣服，这是最后一场戏了。”伊丽莎白转向亚瑟，握住了他的手，“亚瑟，我一直没对你说，我为你骄傲。”

“别这么说。”

“这会是一部成功的电影的，”伊丽莎白把一缕头发撩到耳后，看着亚瑟从衣架上拿起了一套警服去换，“我妆化得浓了点，但你应该再抹点什么。抹上更好，为今天画上完美的句号。”

“不用了。”

亚瑟换好衣服的时候伊丽莎白正坐在转椅上听她的红色随身听里的歌，她看见亚瑟出来后，关掉随身听，走过去给了他一个拥抱。在伊丽莎白的称赞和鼓舞声里他们一起出了化妆间，去录影棚的路上伊丽莎白甚至哼起了一支热情的匈牙利舞曲，阳光斜照在过道上，气氛很温馨。

渐渐地，亚瑟和伊丽莎白的身影消失了过道上。这时，阿尔弗雷德出现在了过道门口。他走进过道，健壮的身体挡住了阳光。潜入化妆间不是一件难事，阿尔弗雷德轻而易举地就进去了。他警惕地关紧门反锁，背靠在门上。化妆间最多的是镜子和小灯泡，阿尔弗雷德看了眼占据了前方一整面墙的三面大镜子，然后侧过头看着那些被钉在墙壁上的便签，扯下来一张被图钉钉着的纸。

“Arthur·Kirkland 457 25 33”

没错，阿尔弗雷德勾起了嘴角。

放下那张安排表，阿尔弗雷德抬起视线，扫过衣架上的服装。最左侧有一套墨绿色西装，旁边挂着一个棕色旅行包。他一眼就认出来那是亚瑟·柯克兰的衣服——他在公共场所穿过的所有衣服他都记得。阿尔弗雷德走过去，抚摸几下西装外套，将手伸进了旁边那个包里。

阿尔弗雷德从里面拿出了一条浅绿色领带，眯起眼仔细看领带夹上的英文字母。Arthur……的确是他的包。阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，把领带放回去，找到一串钥匙拿出来收进口袋。接着他打开自己的行李包，把那盒心形巧克力放进亚瑟的包里。

“这是给你的礼物。”在放进去之前他吻了一下巧克力盒。

阿尔弗雷德拉好旅行包的拉链，转身在化妆间搜罗一些能派上用场的东西。他从一件外套里找到了一万英镑，在一个铁制柜子上拿了一把小刀，又从道具箱里找出了一副手铐，一一收进包里。

再次走到镜子前，阿尔弗雷德看过桌上的陈列物，从中拿了一个带耳机的红色随声听。一路沿着桌子走，他又拿了两把小刀和一些粗钢丝。长木桌的尽头是一个半身塑料模特，模特的头顶放着假发。他摘下来，戴在自己头上。阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地打破安静，像个乐队成员似的唱了几句摇滚。

他对着镜子满意地点头，大动作地开门离开了化妆间。

没有人知道片场里混进了别的人，因为在不远处录影棚，工作人员正忙着布景。有在搬盆栽的，有拿着大捆绳子做试验的，还有站在脚手架上调整灯光的。总而言之，他们都很忙碌。

相比之下，轮椅上坐着的中年男人轻松自在得多。他有一双灰色眼睛，鼻梁很高，架着副黑框眼镜。这就是导演理查德，今天穿着深蓝色西装，正在接受记者采访。

“中风以后，我的下半身不能动了。”理查德开动他的电动轮椅，偏着头，回答一名女记者的问题。“所以我觉得，如果还想拍电影，那我必须快点着手，等到上半身也不能动就糟了。”

这名女记者名叫罗斯，她中等体型，短发齐耳，身上是过时的格纹连衣裙。不得不说，对于她这个年纪，这种打扮应归为失败的一类。不过她在采访上成功得很，罗斯跟着理查德滑动的轮椅走，始终把话筒对着他。

“没错。”罗斯说。

“所以我拍了这部戏，它可以说是我的遗世之作。”

“别这么说，您坐在轮椅上看起来挺精神的。”

“我喜欢轮椅。”

“对不起，我不是那个意思。”

“不，你说的没错，自从坐上轮椅之后，我比以往任何时候都更有欲望。我妻子说我返老还童了，她也许是对的。”理查德加快了轮椅的速度，“中风以后我需要重新学习一切，包括说话，还有读书，写字，跳舞……但是最重要的是，要意识到自己生存的欲望。”

他摊开了双手，“对我来说，那就是拍电影。”

穿着灰色工作服的组内人员走过来，把两把道具刀展示在理查德面前。“这是道具刀，您看一下合不合要求？”

理查德拿起来看了两眼，“不行，太粗糙了，不够逼真。”他把道具刀还回去，问他，“你看到亚瑟了吗？”

“没有。”

“您如何界定午夜幻影这部电影？”女记者继续采访。

“这是一部B级制作的恐怖片。”

“您的重回银幕之作只是一部B级片，会不会觉得沮丧？”

“其实我一直想拍这样的……亚瑟！”理查德喊了一声，“但我担心可能会把它拍的过于风格化。”

“风格化的B级片？是什么样的？”

“就是赤裸裸地展现我的内心和欲望。”

“我很好奇……为什么你会找一个有拍色情同性题材的影星做主角，而且他还是个瘾君子。”

理查德把轮椅停下了，终于找到了目标，他注视着台上的一名男性——浅金色短发打理得很服帖，遮住了一部分象牙白的皮肤，一双祖母绿眼睛格外出众，翕动的唇瓣令人口干舌燥——不做影星绝对可惜。那正是亚瑟，穿着精神的警服，挺直了腰板，正认真地独自排演着。

理查德看了好一会儿，又开动了轮椅。继续接受采访，他不悦地回答记者，“如果你想活着离开片场——就不要再提色情和瘾君子这样的话。”

忙忙碌碌的片场，乔装过的阿尔弗雷德以大步伐地走了进来，像头蓄势待发的狮子。他躲在场景板后，直直盯着台上的亚瑟·柯克兰。场景板前的一位工作人员从楼梯上下来时，阿尔弗雷德藏了起来，所以他没有看到理查德靠近亚瑟的场面。

“理查德，什么事？”看到导演来了，亚瑟从台上走下。

“什么时候开始拍摄？”

“布景还没有准备好。”

“你的牙痛好了吗？”

“没有。”

“他们还没给你拿阿司匹林来？”理查德很不满意地命令一声，“卡洛斯！”台上追着理查德而来的女记者打算从一排石膏像后跳下地面，亚瑟阻止了她。

“女士，小心点。你会把布景弄坏的，从那边走。”亚瑟指了指舞台侧边的楼梯。

“我保证不说色情和瘾君子这样的话。”女记者走下来对着理查德说。

理查德对卡洛斯说了几句话，回答记者。“那很好。”

“她是谁？”亚瑟问道。

“记者。”

亚瑟正要说什么的时候，伊丽莎白突然出现在他们面前，打断了谈话。她告诉亚瑟拍摄时间到了，亚瑟跟在她后面，牙齿隐隐作痛。理查德也和他们同路，伊丽莎白和理查德在争论什么沙发的问题，亚瑟没怎么听，大概是制片人的老婆想要他们拍摄用的沙发，为此不能溅上太多的血之类的。

吵了不久，理查德去叫摄影师了。留下伊丽莎白头痛地按着太阳穴，“噢，亚瑟，他简直是我事业的终结者。”她拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，递给他一杯水。“牙痛还好吗？现在去拍电话那一段吧，加油。”

“嗯。”

拍摄的内容亚瑟已经很熟练了，这是最后的结局。按原来的剧本他应该会死亡，但现在理查德改了剧本。即使是突发状况，亚瑟仍然出色地完成了最后一幕，台下的工作人员都发出了赞叹声。其中，被深深吸引的除了理查德，还有，阿尔弗雷德。

为了演戏，亚瑟抓着绳子挂在二楼的外墙上，在雨中摇晃着。拍完之后穿着雨衣的伊丽莎白跑过来接应亚瑟，“亚瑟，棒极了！”，一边问在场的人，“我的随声听和一万英镑不见了，还有道具手铐和一些小道具。这些都是我负责的，有谁拿了现在还回来，从宽处理。”

由于最后一幕的大雨，亚瑟浑身湿透了。亚瑟在伊丽莎白的大声询问里去了另一个房间，他从地上捡起一个小枕头，收拾自己的东西。理查德靠近，坐在轮椅上目不转睛地盯着他，亚瑟不悦地说，“不要那样盯着我。”

“我没有。只是爱慕你。”

“别那样爱慕我。”

亚瑟下了台，径直走开，理查德拽住了他的手。“为什么这么急？”

“我湿透了。”

“你会参加派对吗？”

“会。”亚瑟转身就走。

III

理查德是个好导演，但是行为太越界了，亚瑟沉默地走着。突然，一名青年从花束后面站了出来，拦住了他的路。“你好。”一个健气的声音，“现在能说几句吗？”

亚瑟抬头看了那人一眼，对方穿着普通的牛仔裤和T恤，背着黑色行李包，头发乱糟糟的。唯一能留住他视线的，大概是那双仿佛包含着浩瀚海洋的蓝眼睛。

“抱歉，现在不行。”亚瑟局促地移开视线，迈步走向了其他地方，阿尔弗雷德注视着他的背影，没有其他动作。

亚瑟是去工作室的，万幸，那个小房间还亮着灯光。伊丽莎白果然在里面，正坐着和洛克商量事，亚瑟看到了获救的希望。他走过去，问道：“利兹，你有带我公寓的钥匙吗？”

“嗯，又把自己锁在外面了？”

“不知道，我找不到钥匙。”

“真拿你没办法。”伊丽莎白从钥匙圈上取下一把钥匙递给亚瑟，“给你，记得今晚的派对！”

“谢谢，再见。”

一直在门口等着的阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟走了出来，快步跟了上去。他抓紧了行李包的背带，悄悄跟着亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角，一路看着远处的亚瑟。亚瑟的司机载着他上路，阿尔弗雷德跑到马路中间，看着车辆行驶的方向。他摘下了假发，蓝眼睛里流露出征服欲。

亚瑟回到家之后的第一件事就是洗澡，他在浴缸里泡了好一会儿。热水放松了他的身体，沐浴完毕后亚瑟满足地深呼吸。他穿上米白色浴袍，抓来一条毛巾，到卧室的床上去擦头发。一盒心形巧克力放在床上，那是亚瑟在他包里发现的。

“是巧克力，理查德什么时候才会放弃。”亚瑟拿起它看了一眼，冷哼一声，半分谢意，半分嘲讽。

诺力克街有许多几世纪前遗留下来的建筑，沐浴着月光，斑驳的树影投射在这些建筑上，看起来有点像阴森的古堡。阿尔弗雷德走在树影下，他背着他的行李包，低头看手里的纸，确认了一遍门牌号后，他停在一幢颇有年代感的公寓前，点了一下头。

阿尔弗雷德走上台阶，推了一下铁门。毫无疑问它是锁着的，他抚摸了一下锁孔，左右张望，小心地拿出了两把小一字尺。撬锁——这是他的强项，不出一分钟阿尔弗雷德就打开了门。

他轻轻合上镂空的铁栏杆门，迈着轻快的步子走进一楼如同迷宫的大厅。最后到达的入口处有一扇木格子玻璃门，阿尔弗雷德观察一遍四周，小心翼翼地开门，暖黄色灯光自动亮起。

一楼大厅空荡无人，淡黄色柱子仿洛可可风格仿得拙劣，虚有其表的华丽大圆柱，谁也想不到它的内里是通往高楼层的电梯。

阿尔弗雷德看到了圆柱旁侧盘旋而上的狭窄楼梯。他抓着鎏金扶手往上走，墙壁上的石膏雕塑孩童手拿竖琴对着他。这儿很漂亮，不过阿尔弗雷德无心欣赏，他躲在了柱子后。

——有门铃声，阿尔弗雷德屏住呼吸。

“谁？”

“你的邻居霍恩。”身穿灰色西装的老人拖着行李箱，站在走廊上。

那声“谁？”明显是亚瑟发出来的，阿尔弗雷德小幅度地抬起了头。英式口音，还带着点儿鼻音，发出的喘息一定是甜腻又性感的。阿尔弗雷德站在楼梯上，紧贴着柱子，余光瞥见亚瑟打开了门。

“您好，要出去吗？”

“去度假，我想忘记这部噩梦般的电影。”霍恩背起一个包，“如果有重要事件，请转交伊丽莎白，她有我的地址。”

阿尔弗雷德听到那个老年男人又说道：“亚瑟，你的演技令人惊叹。”

“我只是遵从导演，虽然有的时候不是很明白他的意思。”

“几周后我就回来，那时候，你教我一些秘诀怎么样？”

“好好享受假期。”

阿尔弗雷德侧过身体，看到霍恩和亚瑟告别。他紧挨着柱子缓慢而小心地往上移动，瞥见霍恩拖着行李箱进了电梯。等电梯门关上的时候，阿尔弗雷德从柱子后出来，站到了亚瑟已经关上的门前。他抬头望了几眼，双手在T恤上抹了两下。回头又看了一眼，按响了门铃。

“霍恩，又有什么事？”

亚瑟穿着浴袍，折回来开门。他对熟悉的邻居没什么防备心，门开了大半。然而门口的阿尔弗雷德是个陌生人，亚瑟对上那双燃烧着欲望火焰的蓝眼睛，“危险”这个词在脑袋里一瞬间炸开。

亚瑟狠狠地关上了门，不出所料访者在外面砸他的门。

“你想干什么？”

“别紧张。”

这语气简直让他毛骨悚然，接着亚瑟听到了钥匙开锁的声音。他死死抵着门，惊慌地拉起门上的铰链扣上。“这是怎么回事！”门最终还是被打开了，亚瑟半个身体都压在门上，希望能挡住外面的陌生人。

事不如愿，阿尔弗雷德轻轻松松地扯断了那脆弱的金属链条，一只肌肉饱满的强壮手臂伸进来，捂住了亚瑟的嘴。亚瑟在他手腕上用力咬了一口，“Damn it！”阿尔弗雷德撞进门，屈起手臂扼紧亚瑟的脖子。他整个人都进来后，迅速关上了门，双臂箍住亚瑟不断挣扎的身体。

“不要发出声音。”阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的脸，嘴唇紧贴他的耳廓，凶狠地对他低吼。

“滚出去！”

亚瑟高声呼叫的下一刻，阿尔弗雷德撞了一下他的脑袋，这让两个人都滑坐在了羊毛地毯上。亚瑟伏在阿尔弗雷德身上，趁阿尔弗雷德被窄小的空间限制了行动，亚瑟急迫地爬了起来。他晕乎乎地扶着墙想要逃开，脚步很不稳。

“我说了不要发出声音！”很快就站起来的阿尔弗雷德生气地朝亚瑟挥了一拳，没有反应过来的亚瑟倒了下去。阿尔弗雷德靠着门，扯了扯嘴角，被他打晕的亚瑟躺在地上。“我警告过他。”阿尔弗雷德大口喘着气，生气地看着亚瑟，抬起手臂擦掉额头上的汗水。“我不是故意的。”

卧室的淡绿色墙壁和木地板一尘不染，一面墙上有摆满书籍的长条置物架，另一面墙上是窄小的窗户和落地台灯，还有一面墙的后面是个小洗手间。亚瑟的卧室里没有太多私密物品，除了床边的褐色扶手椅上的一只大玩偶熊——那令人匪夷所思。

随身听里播放着音乐。

卧室中央，阿尔弗雷德侧躺在雪白的双人床上，右手撑着头。他在听随身听里的音乐，一边看着床上快要醒来的亚瑟。达到了目的后，阿尔弗雷德之前因意外打了亚瑟而糟糕的心情好了起来。

没过多久，亚瑟醒来了。那双祖母绿眼睛紧张地盯着上方俯视自己的阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德挑眉，笑着说了一句，“你好。”

亚瑟翻过身子，从床上坐起来。“你是谁？”他揉着太阳穴，头痛。

“刚才袭击你的人。”

听到这句回复，亚瑟心跳加速，仿佛才想起不久前发生的事。他表情痛苦的摸了摸脖子，低下头不去看阿尔弗雷德。

“现在还痛吗？”

出乎意料的关切语气，亚瑟皱着眉头从床上站起来，没有领情，“滚出去，否则我叫警察了。”

“我不是有意要伤害你的，只是想要你安静。”阿尔弗雷德关掉那个小红色随身听，跟了上去。

“赶紧从这屋子里出去！”不是有意要伤害，只是想让我安静。亚瑟觉得他的话荒唐可笑，同时也明白自己陷入了危险之中。他斜睨一眼阿尔弗雷德，转身进了洗手间。

亚瑟拿起一个玻璃杯装满水，紧跟而来的阿尔弗雷德看了看洗手间的墙壁，上面摆了一整面墙的药品。“噢，这简直是药店。”

“混蛋！你弄伤了我的牙。”对着镜子检查口腔，亚瑟往玻璃杯里灌水漱口。

“我说了我很抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德站到亚瑟身后，视线胶在亚瑟胸前的银十字架项链上。

“那是应该的。”亚瑟又往玻璃杯里灌了半杯水。悄悄地看着镜子里靠过来的阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟的眼神骤然狠戾起来，猝不及防地用玻璃杯砸上阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。大力道直接砸碎了玻璃杯，碎片掉了一地。血液从额头上的伤口上流了下来，阿尔弗雷德看起来却什么事也没有。

亚瑟已经往门外跑去了，阿尔弗雷德没有去管被砸出的伤口，立即追上去抓住了他的腰。他们激烈地扭打起来，更占优势的阿尔弗雷德拽过亚瑟紧紧贴上自己的身体，他扣住亚瑟的腰让他无法挣脱，他们面对面紧挨在一起。

两个人都在小口喘气，鼻尖离得很近，嘴唇的距离不到半英寸。亚瑟被迫看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，注意到那里明显地起了什么变化。阿尔弗雷德低着视线，露骨地看着亚瑟的嘴唇，慢慢地靠近。被稍微碰到唇瓣的亚瑟突然明白了什么，不停地后移。

亚瑟慌张地看着不断逼近的阿尔弗雷德，显然这个陌生人闯入他房子的动机并不好，他冷哼了一身，语气里带上惯有的嘲讽，“你想侵犯我是吗？那就快动手吧，然后滚出去。”

“放松，时机来了我们会做爱的。”

“你想怎样？”亚瑟摇头。

“我想让你知道……”一直盯着亚瑟嘴唇的蓝眼睛转而直视亚瑟，“你先躺到床上吧，那样会让你舒服些。”

亚瑟挣开他放松了的手臂，表情阴沉地往外走。

“小心玻璃。”阿尔弗雷德提醒亚瑟不要踩到洗手间地板上的水杯碎片，跟上亚瑟。

亚瑟背对阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，拉好浴袍遮住先前露出了一大片的胸膛。他回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德对他笑了一下。亚瑟转回来，刚刚看到的阿尔弗雷德脸上自信过度的表情，让他感到一丝绝望。

“我想在片场和你说话，但是你不听。”阿尔弗雷德始终看着亚瑟，“我没办法才来绑架你，我想让你有爱上我的机会。”阿尔弗雷德真诚的在心脏处做了指了一下，“我相信你会爱上我的，就像我爱你一样。”

爱？亚瑟震惊地扭头看着阿尔弗雷德，又转了回来。这偏离常轨，难以让亚瑟信服，他环起手臂，面色越来越难看。阿尔弗雷德说出的每个单词，绑架，相信，爱——都给亚瑟带来了不安。

“我今年二十二岁，全部财产是五万英镑，在这世上孤身一人，我会努力做你的好丈夫。”阿尔弗雷德认真地说，他看见转过来对上自己视线的亚瑟睁大了眼睛。接着，亚瑟抱着手臂站起来，慢慢走到了墙壁前，继续看着阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟的心理活动复杂纠结——爱上他？这个绑匪像是认真的。

悠闲自得的阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，摆弄随身听的黑色耳机。他好像游刃有余，期待地看着亚瑟。

“是你偷了我的钥匙？还有剧组的东西？”

“我不得不这么做，我跟你说话但你不理我。”阿尔弗雷德站了起来。

“你是那个从花束后面冒出来的人？你看起来很眼熟。”亚瑟慢慢走向门口。

“我们见过的，”阿尔弗雷德站在亚瑟的反方向，“去年，在璐璐酒吧。”

亚瑟终于抓住把手，用力摇了摇门，打不开。他慌忙地翻动门边的柜子上的小储物盒，但里面并没有他想要的钥匙。

“你不记得了吗？”阿尔弗雷德拿出钥匙，展示给看着他的亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德走到窗边，拿出剪刀剪断窗帘的一根轴线，彻底封住了窗户。“那时我刚从病院里逃出来，我们在璐璐酒吧相遇。后来去了你家，那天晚上我们做爱了，记得吗？”

亚瑟急促地呼吸着，无措地翻动储物箱。阿尔弗雷德所说的他毫无印象，毕竟他在酒吧发泄欲望的时候，从不会记住一个人超过一夜。

“我保证过会回来找你的。”

“做完爱的男人们都会这么说！”亚瑟抓起了什么，扔向阿尔弗雷德。他狼狈到无地自容，但又打不开门。

“但我回来找你了，”阿尔弗雷德躲过去，“别再扔东西了！”阿尔弗雷德的语气变得强硬，瞪了亚瑟一眼。他走到床边，拿起了那盒巧克力，又放低了态度，“你喜欢这个心吗？”他转而温和地笑，像个等待夸赞的孩子。

那不是理查德给他的巧克力......亚瑟瞳孔放大，预感到这是个一时解决不了的问题。焦虑席卷了亚瑟的内心，他现在只想让这个男人滚出去。

IV

理查德的派对照常进行，歌声悠扬动听，时而缓和，时而热情。伊丽莎白穿着身黑色小洋装，裙子上的亮片被舞台的灯光折射出迷人的色彩。乐队里穿着民族服饰的男人忘情地吹着萨克斯伴奏，他的同伴也沉迷在了琴键上。

伊丽莎白的母亲伊莲娜和侄女露西在后面牵着手轻唱——“I know you understand…”而伊丽莎白跳起舞来，淡红的唇间是热情的歌声——“the heaviness of my heartbut when I am on your side......”她跳起了舞。

I know you understand the heaviness of my heart but

when I am on your side，

my sorrow disappearsI will do anything you want, 

the fault is yours.

If my soul waits for you, 

waits for you again, 

how could I ever stand living without you so long, 

how could I ever stand, how could I ever wait?

I'm alive and you know it, 

desperate, 

and filled with sorrow,

ever since you left,life lost its meaning.

理查德拿着酒杯，笑着对妻子乔治娅说，“她可真甜。”他转起轮椅，进入舞台跟随伊丽莎白的舞步，坐着轮椅和她跳flamingo，这一曲还在继续。

本该参加派对的亚瑟被困在了公寓里，阿尔弗雷德坐在床上扳着耳机，疑惑地看着在房间里焦躁地走来走去的亚瑟。“我不明白，你已经吃了四片药了，为什么还会痛。”他摊开双手。

“普通的止痛药对我没用。”亚瑟按紧敷着脸的冰袋。

“为什么？”

“因为我有毒瘾。”亚瑟对此很坦然，“当你习惯了海洛因，别的止痛药都没用了。”他忍痛坐在床沿。

“我不懂。”

“也许吗啡有点用。”亚瑟因为疼痛嘶了一声，把冰袋换了个位置。

“吗啡？我到哪里去找吗啡？”

“帮我戒毒的医生应该能开点什么。”亚瑟站到阿尔弗雷德旁边去，他显然找到了离开公寓的好借口，跟阿尔弗雷德待在一起让他呼吸困难。

“我们不能去找医生！”阿尔弗雷德果断地拒绝，“你怎么向医生介绍我？一个‘绑架我的朋友’吗？”他听见亚瑟痛得撞上墙壁的声音时，赶紧站了起来。

“我不会那么说的！”亚瑟挥起一只手，他表情痛苦，为了止痛仿佛可以冒极大的危险。

“那你怎么说？”阿尔弗雷德起了愠色。

“我什么也不说，我发誓！”亚瑟走向阿尔弗雷德，抬头看着他，“她住得不远，带我去，我快要痛死了。”

“不行。”

亚瑟抓着阿尔弗雷德的衣服，“别忘了，这都是你造成的。”那双眼睛里仿佛燃烧着愤怒的火，他像只发怒的野猫。

“好吧……”在这么近的距离下，阿尔弗雷德屏住呼吸，看着亚瑟疼痛的样子，心软了下来，“但是如果你骗我，”他从口袋里拿出一把刀，象征性地指着亚瑟，“你知道会是怎样。”

亚瑟点头。

“快去换衣服。”阿尔弗雷德推了亚瑟一把，动作有些粗鲁。

亚瑟愣了一下，阿尔弗雷德没有离开的打算。看样子阿尔弗雷德也不会乐意让他独自换衣服，他直接脱掉了浴袍，拉开了衣柜。

“你的身体很美。”他听见背后的阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟当作没听见，找了衬衫出来穿。

换好衣服后他们一起去了洗手间，亚瑟的金发乱糟糟的，他拿起梳子理了一下。亚瑟始终防备着阿尔弗雷德，他在洗手台上扫视了一遍。

“我把刀片藏起来了，你找不到的。”阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，亚瑟停止了寻找。

“在你擦伤的地方抹点遮瑕膏。”阿尔弗雷德指了指镜子，在门口亚瑟被他撞的时候，额头上多了一个浅红色伤口。

“我喜欢和你这样，”阿尔弗雷德拿出从片场拿的胡子和假发戴上，“像对准备出行的恋人。”

亚瑟掩盖住伤口，白了他一眼。

阿尔弗雷德穿着黑色风衣外套，里面一件白T恤，他用假发和胡子乔装了。亚瑟身上的白衬衫让他像个学生，而且体型比阿尔弗雷德小了很多。要不是有着做为影星被培养出的气质，走在阿尔弗雷德身边大概真的会被当作学生。

“我们手拉着手，手铐就不会露出来了。”阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说，

他们旁边的墙上的黑色语言信箱里传出伊丽莎白的声音，“大家都在问你去了哪里。”由于亚瑟迟迟没来派对，伊丽莎白拨了亚瑟的电话。“亚瑟，我是伊丽莎白，接电话。你怎么能爽约，我只有一个人唱歌。”

铐住亚瑟的左手后，阿尔弗雷德把手铐的另一半铐上自己的右手。他听见了信箱里女人的声音，问亚瑟，“那是谁？”

“伊丽莎白，我养母的女儿，也是我姐姐。”

“她有什么事？”

“不知道。”

阿尔弗雷德没有让亚瑟去接电话，他们一起穿过客厅。到了门口，亚瑟抢在阿尔弗雷德前面去开门，被一把阻止了。“等等，”阿尔弗雷德抓着门把手，“我来开门，从现在开始你应该改了这个习惯。”

“你是不是做了什么傻事？”语言信箱里还是伊丽莎白的声音，只是有点远，“其实你表现得很好，明天见，亲爱的。”然后挂断了。派对已经接近尾声，伊丽莎白接过基尔伯特倒给他的啤酒，一只手抓住了企图捏他脸的白发男人的手腕。

“嘿，不要这样，”基尔伯特抱怨，“你在为粗眉毛担心吗？”

“他答应了要来的。”伊丽莎白一口饮尽。

理查德操控着他的轮椅走了过来，“伊丽莎白，亚瑟怎么还没过来。”他问道。

“我刚刚给他打了电话，因为淋雨，他的牙痛更严重了。”她随便找个借口搪塞过去。

不能把伊丽莎白卷入危险中，只能靠自己了。出了公寓，亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德走到了医生家的门口。这时候，阿尔弗雷德突然转过亚瑟的身体，直视他，声音压得很低，“我们不应该来的。”

“别那样说。”亚瑟摸了摸脸颊，他的牙痛依然困扰着他。

“她家可能有别人在。”

“她一个人住。”

“可能有客人访问。”阿尔弗雷德的脾气似乎不太稳定，他的语气又变得凶狠。

“我问她。”亚瑟按下墙上的通信按钮。

“是谁？”

“我是亚瑟。”

“进来吧。”

亚瑟和医生通话的时候，阿尔弗雷德拿起了亚瑟戴着手铐的那只手，在他泛白的指节上亲吻着。亚瑟没心情挣脱他，医生回复后，亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，等待他的指示。阿尔弗雷德停下亲吻，指着信箱。

“问她是不是一个人。”他小声说，继续亲吻亚瑟的手指。

“你现在是一个人吗？”

“是的，快进来吧。”

阿尔弗雷德吻了一下亚瑟的手背，亚瑟一把挥开了阿尔弗雷德的手。“别这样。”他拉着阿尔弗雷德往里走。

在医生家的门口，阿尔弗雷德解开了手铐收起来，威胁道，“不要做傻事。”

医生穿着波西米亚风格的长裙，套了个小马甲在外面，她打开门，扶了扶眼镜：“这么急，有什么事吗？”

“晚上好，维多，我牙痛犯了。”亚瑟在酒吧以外的地方俨然一位绅士，在礼貌方面无可挑剔，即使疼痛难耐但他还是给了维多利亚一个微笑。

“噢，有些肿。”她看着亚瑟的左脸，“幸好只是牙痛。”接着转向阿尔弗雷德，“你好，我是维多利亚，很高兴见到你。”医生摘下眼镜，朝阿尔弗雷德伸出手。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他们握手。

“快请进。”

阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟默念，像是要把这个名字咬碎吞咽，他在心里琢磨着怎么从阿尔弗雷德的身边逃脱。亚瑟的步伐很快，阿尔弗雷德走在他和医生的后面，关上了门。

维多利亚的房子里有一排盆栽，长势很好。亚瑟跟维多利亚分享照顾植物的经验，打算悄悄暗示维多利亚他被绑架了。余光瞥见阿尔弗雷德的视线一直落在自己身上，无形的压迫感没能让亚瑟趁机说出绑架的事，他只好转移话题以免阿尔弗雷德做出什么事来。

“我已经服用了四片Fiorinals，可一点也不管用。”

“我不是告诉过你吗？在第一个月……”维多利亚顿了顿，“小心桌子，”亚瑟绕过桌子，坐到一张单人沙发上，维多利亚和阿尔弗雷德坐在旁边的双人沙发上。“由于你滥用毒品，第一个月，普通止痛药已经对你没用了。”

“请给我想点办法吧。”

“这样的话……”维多利亚戴上眼镜，把披散的金色长发捋到背后去，然后拿起玻璃茶几上的空白药单，“用点Sosegon吧。”她按下原子笔开药单，“没有什么比牙痛更难受的了。”

“还有中耳炎。”阿尔弗雷德对维多利亚说，他语气很随意，听起来却有种亲切感。

维多利亚本来还在好奇亚瑟怎么多了个“男朋友”，就她和亚瑟的交情看来，维多利亚一直觉得亚瑟是那种工作狂，有必要时才去酒吧猎艳，但是第二天就翻脸不认人的类型。也许阿尔弗雷德有什么不同，他看起来是个不错的家伙。

“还有疝气。”维多利亚亲切地继续这个话题，微笑着回答阿尔弗雷德。

“我没得过疝气。”

“我得过。”维多利亚撕下药单递给亚瑟，“用几天这个药，但不能滥用。”她转过去对阿尔弗雷德说，“你得好好看着他。”这时她看到了阿尔弗雷德额头上的伤，又问：“他打你了？犯瘾？”

“没有，我自己撞了一下。”阿尔弗雷德盯着露出了慌张表情的亚瑟，自然地回答了维多利亚这个有可能引发意外冲突的提问。

“真是一对笨蛋，”维多利亚交叠着双腿，伸手拿起桌上抽剩下的烟支，问阿尔弗雷德，“要不要大麻？”

“不用了。”

“亚瑟，你看起来很紧张。”维多利亚注意到阿尔弗雷德一直看着亚瑟的方向，她转过去对低头按着脑袋的亚瑟说，“放松点。”

“没事……我只是受不了这种牙痛，这简直会折磨死一个正常人，”亚瑟微喘着，脸上是显而易见的难以忍受，他抓紧胳膊，抬头看了眼维多利亚，“打一针好吗？”

“好。”维多利亚站起来，“Dolantine可能会有用。”她努了努嘴，“上帝，你真的是天生的瘾君子。”

虽然这么说，但是为亚瑟戒毒比起其他人要轻松得多。他很能克制，呃，关于这一点维多利亚觉得亚瑟·柯克兰矛盾得不行，工作起来（不管是现在的电影还是过去的av）认真细心又努力，私生活却乱得一团糟。这是亚瑟戒毒的过程即轻松又艰难的原因，他总是在私生活方面表现得像个无所顾忌的未成年人，尽管他已经二十三了。

维多利亚绕到沙发后面，翻找药罐。作为一名励志要把儿子们教育成伟人的睿智女性，她有几柜子的书籍。她的小药盒因此被几本翻阅到一半的植物图鉴、物理实验报告和黑白艺术给掩盖了（维多利亚看书从来不喜欢一类一类看），结果费了不必要的时间。

维多利亚背对着阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，很久才找到针管和医用酒精。她敲碎小玻璃瓶，把针管伸进去。在听到玻璃碎裂声的时候，亚瑟的心脏得像要跳出胸膛。

——阿尔弗雷德好比一只死死咬住猎物的脖颈的兽类，每分每秒都紧盯亚瑟，压迫感快让亚瑟崩溃。他焦躁地偷瞟阿尔弗雷德，衡量逃跑与服从的优劣。

可能是出于谨慎，阿尔弗雷德在外面要凶得多，他手肘搭在大腿上，十指交叉着。亚瑟略瞪大了眼睛，因为阿尔弗雷德在用一种可怖的眼光看着他。他碧蓝的眼睛半眯起，对亚瑟摇头，警示他什么都不能做。慢动作就像钝刀一样，割得皮肉更能清晰地感受到疼痛。

调配好了药液，拿起针管马上要给亚瑟注射的维多利亚突然听到了哭声，“我的小孩们醒了，我去哄他们睡觉。”她放平手臂，对沙发上的两人说。

“别走！”亚瑟下意识地喊了出来。

“为什么？”

“你别走，”阿尔弗雷德胁迫地看着亚瑟，对维多利亚说。他立了立风衣的领子，灯光照得他眼睛通透得像夜间的捕猎者，看得亚瑟头皮发麻，“我去看看。”

“那好吧，”维多利亚抽动活塞，对亚瑟笑了笑，“你的男朋友真体贴。”她坐到亚瑟旁边去，“你没事吧？看起来不太对劲。”

“让我看看，瞳孔都放大了。”维多利亚看了看亚瑟的眼睛。

“他绑……绑架了我，去……去叫警察……”亚瑟低声暗示维多利亚，他的声音带着不易察觉的颤抖，而且因为紧张，单词也发得含糊不清。

“警察？什么警察？”维多利亚没有会意，拿着棉团沾了酒精抹上亚瑟的胳膊。

这令人着急！亚瑟正打算继续说的时候，阿尔弗雷德抱着两个金发小孩走了出来，他们手里都拿着布绒玩偶。

“我的宝贝儿们，”维多利亚抬头，“你怎么把他们抱出来了？”

“我情不自禁，他们太可爱了。”阿尔弗雷德笑道，“看看他们！”他低头教一个孩子说，“妈妈。”

小小的金发男孩咧嘴笑了，学着阿尔弗雷德发出妈妈的音。维多利亚也笑了，“我想他们很喜欢你，你会是个好丈夫。”她说着把药液推进亚瑟的血管，抽出了针头。

“好了亲爱的，很快就不痛了。”维多利亚开心的对亚瑟说。

“亚瑟，看。”阿尔弗雷德抱紧了手臂上的孩子，笑着对亚瑟说。

“我们走吧。”亚瑟摸了摸脖子上的银十字架，眼神黯淡，站了起来。

他们向维多利亚告别，一出门，阿尔弗雷德重新铐上了手铐。他们的手腕固定在一起，阿尔弗雷德情不自禁握紧了亚瑟浮了层薄汗的手。亚瑟没有理会他，向四周望着，马路上没有任何人的身影。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇他的手，笑着说，“你在看什么，我不就在这儿吗？”阿尔弗雷德指着亚瑟，开玩笑，“不能勾引其他人噢。”

“放开我。”亚瑟把手从阿尔弗雷德手掌里抽出来，手铐在路灯下泛着金属光泽。

“手铐露出来了。”

“路上又没人，怎么这么空？”

“这是八月的周末。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“你不痛了吧，从你脸上看得出来。”

亚瑟没有回答他，阿尔弗雷德用大拇指摩挲亚瑟的手背。他的皮肤被深夜街上的冷风吹得发凉，阿尔弗雷德庆幸自己出门的时候提醒了亚瑟在衬衫外套了衣服。

亚瑟再次甩开了阿尔弗雷德的手，“还要去买药吗？”阿尔弗雷德不在意亚瑟的冷淡态度，在过马路前问亚瑟。

“要。”

“那就把手给我，不要做多余的事。”阿尔弗雷德握紧亚瑟的手，穿过斑马线，朝有巨大十字标示的药店走去。

棱形收缩式铁闸门关着，阿尔弗雷德按了按门铃。他并不知道此时药店的女老板正在床上和男人做爱，所以阿尔弗雷德按了几次都没人来。

“我听到有声音的。”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，又使劲摇了摇门。

外面的动静大了，床上的人终于听到了铃声，“也许是哪个急诊病人要用药。”喘着气的男人说道。

“也许是哪个狗娘养的毒瘾犯了！”女老板从床上起来，整理她凌乱的衣服，拿起外套下床。

“告别风湿烦恼。”百般无聊的阿尔弗雷德念着广告单上的东西，突然看到有人出来了，“你好。”阿尔弗雷德打招呼，他转头示意亚瑟不要出声，把药单递了进去。

“有什么事？”

“买一些Sosegon。”

“我这里没有。”女老板把药单退回去。

“我们不是瘾君子。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那可不好说。”

亚瑟拿起药单，“这里有合法的处方，你可以打电话向医生核实。”

“没有就是没有，”被打断好事的女老板心情坏极了，“还需要别的吗？”

“有没有医用胶布之类的？”

“干什么？”亚瑟小声问阿尔弗雷德。

“你别说话。”

女老板拿了一盒胶布给他，“你可以在广场上买到Sosegon。”

“你是说广场的药店？”

“什么药店，是在大街上。”女老板笑着说，“在黑市上，什么药都能搞到。”阿尔弗雷德思考了一会儿，拉着亚瑟离开了。

回去的路上阿尔弗雷德走得很快，亚瑟几乎是被他拽着了。亚瑟不断往后看，试图寻找帮助，可是这该死的晚上一个人都没有。“慢一点好吗？”亚瑟看着限制他行动的手铐。

“别拿自己的运气赌博。”阿尔弗雷德依旧没有放慢速度，处于支配地位的男人接下来一言不发地拉着亚瑟走。直到回到公寓大门，阿尔弗雷德转身看着亚瑟，才问他，“怎么了？”

“我不想进去。”

“你想怎么样？”

“放我走。”

“不行，”树影映在他们身上，两个人的表情都带着执拗，争锋相对，“理智点，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的手，“你还想再被我打一次吗？”他把亚瑟拽过来，“我不愿意再打你一次，走，我们回家去。”

尽管阿尔弗雷德语气里带着安抚，亚瑟选择妥协完全是惧怕阿尔弗雷德使用暴力。即使被拽到了台阶上，亚瑟仍然不服输地望着街道，希望能有谁出现。事实是，没有。阿尔弗雷德打开镂花铁门，捂着亚瑟的嘴带他上了楼。亚瑟家所以的钥匙已经全部在阿尔弗雷德手里了。他打开那扇黑色的门，带着亚瑟一起进了家。

“进去。”

阿尔弗雷德打开卧室的门，两人进入后阿尔弗雷德打开了灯。“你想干什么？”当阿尔弗雷德拿出钥匙抓住亚瑟的手的时候，亚瑟没好气地问他。

“给你打开手铐，这样你就舒服点。”

“什么？”手铐解开了，亚瑟揉着发红的手腕。

“我去给你买药。”阿尔弗雷德指着床，“你乖乖地躺着等我。”

亚瑟走到床边换衣服，阿尔弗雷德紧跟在他后面。“转过去，我不想让你看到我的裸体。”这次，亚瑟带着怒意地说，从枕头边拿起了宽松的白色睡衣。

“当然，对不起。”阿尔弗雷德转了过去。“你有没有带子或者晾衣绳之类的？”

“做什么？”亚瑟套上了衣服。

“这个可以，”阿尔弗雷德俯身，用桌子脚拿起一条白色塑胶绳子，拉了几下，“但是太短了。”他自言自语，转身过去跟亚瑟说：“只要是绳子一类的东西都行。”

“你到底要干什么？”亚瑟坐在床上。

V

这个晚上，亚瑟缺席了派对。回到家里后理查德躺在椅子里，手里拿着影碟，非常地失望。电视机闪着白光，上面放映着亚瑟自慰的影片。听到那一声声的喘息，理查德不停地深呼吸。

他的妻子乔治娅走了进来，看见了屏幕上的亚瑟。“你要不要喝茶？”

理查德头也不抬地拒绝了。

“不写作，也不想和我说话？”她露出了哀伤的表情，“下盘棋好吗？”

没有回答，乔治娅叹气，“好吧，如果你有需要就叫我。”

“嗯。“

乔治娅走后，理查德拿起了话筒，播了号码，因为没有人接电话，对面成了留言模式，“多年以前，当一个斗牛士达到他人生的巅峰，他的崇拜者会跟随他一直到楼下大街上，”对话筒那边说的时候，他控制轮椅到落地窗前去，“当他出现在阳台上，下面就爆发出最后的欢呼。我不知道为什么说这些，也许因为我就在阳台前，希望你出现在下面街道上，来向我倾诉。”他继续说，“亚瑟，我是理查德。”没人回答，“亚瑟，我不管你是因为牙疼还是别的什么原因，你真的不接电话吗？好吧。”

诺力克413号，公寓，卧室。

床头的电话里传出理查德的声音，亚瑟睁大眼睛，看着播放着留言的电话，努力地想发出声音。只要能让人知道他被绑架了就行，但他的嘴被医用胶布牢牢地贴紧了，亚瑟试图挣脱手上的绳子，但这徒劳无功。

理查德的留言还在继续，“如果你想逃避我，请告诉我原因。”

淡绿色绳子首端绑在床柱上，缠着亚瑟的上半身，在亚瑟的手腕上交叉着绕了五圈后继续向下，笔直地顺着亚瑟两腿之间向下缠绕亚瑟的脚踝，结实地捆紧了，末端延续到床尾，牢牢绑住。

“亚瑟，明天给我打电话。”

亚瑟挣扎着，但是什么都做不了。他的手使劲在白色睡袍上磨蹭着，能小幅活动的脚蹬着床单。

“我在家或者在剪辑室，等你。”理查德的电话挂了。

亚瑟无助地闭上了眼睛。

将亚瑟捆在床上之后，阿尔弗雷德去了黑市。阿尔弗雷德来到广场的时候已经很晚了，聚集的人算不上多，三三两两在台阶上坐着调情，或者抽烟聊天。夜色里阿尔弗雷德只能看清他们的轮廓，他凭着直觉往铁栏杆那个方向走。

一个只穿了胸罩和一条及臀牛仔短裙的女人在水池边冲着手臂，阿尔弗雷德走过去的时候她抬头看了一眼。“我的胡子要掉了。”阿尔弗雷德忽略她，自言自语。

铁栏杆边，汤姆逊正把他的纹身展示给同伴们。他的同伴们嘴里都衔着烟，其中一个在汤姆逊的手臂上拍了一把，夸张地笑着。“小鬼，这证明不了什么，除非你能让电视上出现福克斯被击毙的新闻。”这些满身肌肉的男人恶劣地一起嘲笑妄想加入的汤姆逊。

不明白气氛的阿尔弗雷德径直走过去，那伙人顿时停下了刺耳的笑声。“有Sosegon吗？”

“没有，只有大麻和海洛因。”穿着黑色背心的男人不悦地看了眼阿尔弗雷德，抽了口烟。

“那边那个骑车的女人有。”汤姆逊说，他指向一辆车——一个束着高马尾的深轮廓女人坐在上面，她旁边还有一个穿着暴露的短发女人和几个强壮的男人。

“谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德看到那女人发动了引擎，赶紧追了上去。背后又传来了嘲笑声，但那不是阿尔弗雷德该在意的事了。

“骑车的那个，等等！”他跑在石板铺就的道路上，“你有Sosegon吗？”

费尔明娜减缓了速度，扭头喊，“小声点，蠢货！”

“别生气，我只是想买点药。”阿尔弗雷德跑到她车边。

“要多少？”

“不清楚……一点就够了吧，我恋人牙痛。”

“有现金吗？”

“有。”阿尔弗雷德从衣袋里拿出钱。

“我拿过来，在这等我。”

狭窄的街道冷清寂寥，夜幕低垂，没有任何敌对势力会成为阻碍。阿尔弗雷德看着她离开的方向，蓝眼睛变得暗沉。他紧跟着费尔明娜，直到她到达荒凉的目的地，阿尔弗雷德不动声色地停在她身后。

“我不是叫你等吗？”费尔明娜从车上跳下来，在铁丝网下方的石块下面拿出了一小包白色粉末。

“我自己过来了，给我。”阿尔弗雷德双手放在背后，鞋底碾着一块石头。他轻舔上唇，控制着呼吸。

“要多少？”

“全部给我！”猝不及防，阿尔弗雷德猛地用刀抵住费尔明娜的脖子，把她按在铁丝网上，伸手搜她的口袋。

“你做什么！”她挣扎着，“混蛋！”

费尔明娜在阿尔弗雷德与生俱来的大力气下毫无抵抗能力，任凭他在自己身上搜寻。阿尔弗雷德把搜出的东西全部放到自己的口袋里，扼住费尔明娜的脖子。

“要是再被我碰上，我就杀了你！”费尔明娜大喊，阿尔弗雷德只是把她掀翻在地，疾步离开。被勒过脖子的费尔明娜没有力气去追他，眼里亮着毒恶的光。

回家，希望亚瑟的心情会好一点。

阿尔弗雷德进门的时候愉快地吹着口哨，“我回来了。”他锁上客厅的门，打开了卧室的门，不自觉勾起了嘴角。他摘下乔装用的胡子，走到床边。阿尔弗雷德把手臂撑在墙上，歪着头看床上的亚瑟。

“看看我带了什么回来，”阿尔弗雷德拿出一个盛有药片的玻璃瓶子放在床头柜上，“你一定会喜欢的。”

他凑近亚瑟，近距离下亚瑟漂亮的淡金色眼睫使他骤然生出想要亲吻的念头，“他睡着了……”阿尔弗雷德看向粗糙的绳子，自言自语。

“好吧，给你解开绳子。”阿尔弗雷德走到床尾解绳子，“看着你受苦我心里也不好受。”他握住亚瑟的脚踝，抽出了绳子，嘀咕一句，“他好像快要醒了。”阿尔弗雷德解开了左脚的绳子，“他醒了吗？不，他没有。”阿尔弗雷德又解开了另一只脚的绳子，走到床头，解开了绑在支柱上的绳子。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，轻轻地抬起他的手腕，一圈一圈解开亚瑟手上的绳子，“小心不要碰到他的私处，”阿尔弗雷德对自己说，他避开了小腹处。“好了，不要醒，不要醒。”

被解开了束缚的亚瑟侧过了身体，淡绿色绳子还有一圈在他腹部绕着。阿尔弗雷德紧挨过去，看着亚瑟的脸，“封口胶带......还是留着吧，不然他又要啰嗦。”

“好了，让我们休息一下。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，走到另一边去，“真是个神奇的夜晚。”他面对面睡在亚瑟另一侧。

“和你共度漫漫长夜是我梦寐以求的，但愿你早点爱上我。”阿尔弗雷德久久地盯着亚瑟的睡颜，眨了眨眼睛。意识到裤子的紧绷，他把手伸到下面去。解开了皮带，阿尔弗雷德舒服了一些，同时意识到自己勃起了，“天呐，我那里真硬。”

他赶紧转过身去，背对着亚瑟。“真想手淫，但是当这他的面……”阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼睛，他累坏了，“算了，我还是老实睡觉。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音逐渐小下去，发出了平稳的呼吸声。一直在装睡的亚瑟睁开了祖母绿双眼，瞪着阿尔弗雷德的后背。他警惕地观察了一会儿，看向阿尔弗雷德裤腰上挂着的钥匙。

亚瑟伸出手，慢慢地去够钥匙。他碰到了钥匙圈的时候，阿尔弗雷德被这细微的动作吵醒来了，他移动了两下眼睛。握住了钥匙的亚瑟非常紧张，迅速解下钥匙后他的额头上起了一层薄汗。

而就在亚瑟拿到钥匙的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德猛地转过身，亚瑟也立刻转了过去。

阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟，未经淬炼的天性里的愤怒无所保留地释放出来。亚瑟喘着气，不安地转着眼睛。他突然看到了床头柜的一个小纸包和一瓶药片，撑着手肘拿起那个小纸包打开了，用手指沾了粉末往鼻下抹。

阿尔弗雷德坐起在床上，“干什么？”他撕开亚瑟的封口胶。

“牙又开始痛了。”平躺到床上的亚瑟紧张地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“难道钥匙可以让你不痛吗？”阿尔弗雷德低着声音说。

“不，我吸了一点你拿回来的东西。”亚瑟掩饰。

“这就是你对我的感谢？”阿尔弗雷德一字一顿地说，他突然凶狠了起来，“混蛋，你难道看不出来我是在装睡，在试探你吗？”他提高了音调，“你以为我是白痴吗  
？”阿尔弗雷德拿出手铐，把他们的手锁在一起。

“你什么时候才能爱上我？”他握着亚瑟的手，“你什么时候才会明白，只有我会这么爱你。”

亚瑟沉默地摸了摸嘴角。

这很尴尬，爱情怎么可能事先预料。亚瑟不敢移动他的手，冰冷的手铐把那只手锁在阿尔弗雷德的手腕上。他想，逃脱的可能性又小了。阿尔弗雷德生气的样子就像个杀人犯，随时会夺走他的生命似的。

好吧，总得感谢他拿了药回来。亚瑟怀着矛盾闭上了眼睛，睡觉之前他告诫自己：千万不能爱上他。

VI

第二天早上，理查德的剪辑室里，胶卷飞速的在机器中穿梭。屏幕上是影片的最后一幕，亚瑟在雨里摇晃。

“真不忍心让他淋雨。”理查德说着。

“这是什么恐怖片，简直是爱情片。”他的女助手揶揄。

“他们本来就没多大区别。”

“这部电影会赚翻的。”伊丽莎白撑着一把椅子，她眼眶泛红，平常总是好好打理过的长发今天却乱糟糟的，致使伊丽莎白看起来状态不太好。

“你怎么了，伊丽莎白。”理查德摘下眼镜，注意到了伊丽莎白的异常。

“没怎么，我喝醉了，昏睡了一晚上。”

“来喝杯血腥玛丽？”

“也许可以。”伊丽莎白回答理查德。

“给我拿一杯。”

“我也要。”女助手康妮跟着理查德说。

伊丽莎白用手指理了理头发，站起来要出门。她在门口停下，问理查德和康妮，“还要什么吗？我正好要出去。”

“把磁带拿过来。”康妮感激地笑笑。

“要亚瑟回我电话。”理查德接着说。

“为什么？”

“因为我有话跟他说。”

“我正要到他家去。”

“要我陪你吗？”

“不用了。”

“让他给我电话，我想他。”

“我会转达的，再见。”伊丽莎白白了他一眼，蹬着高跟鞋，并没有要替他向亚瑟转达的意思。她宁愿亚瑟在酒吧遇上恶徒，也不希望理查德离亚瑟太近。噢，这种比较法还是不要再有了，伊丽莎白拿出车钥匙，发动了她的红色轿车。

这个早上阿尔弗雷德醒得比亚瑟早。他在亚瑟还没醒的时候照之前的样子把他绑了起来，手铐铐着他的双手。由于窗户关上了，只有一小束光线从百叶窗帘缝里透进来照在亚瑟身上。阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，拿着素描本和笔，借助晨光，他仔细地画着亚瑟。一笔一笔极其细腻地描画着，从小擅长画画的他很生动地把被绑着的亚瑟画在了纸上。

画完画后，他去厨房准备早餐。拧开水龙头的时候，阿尔弗雷德发现这个水龙头不能使用。他拆下它，检查了一遍，“垫圈坏了，”他又放下水龙头，“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德端起托盘，那上面放着牛奶和烤吐司，他朝亚瑟的房间走去。

“早餐来了，你在干什么？”阿尔弗雷德把托盘放在床上，看见戴着手铐的亚瑟在解绳子。他跪坐在床脚，伸手撕下了他早上贴上在亚瑟嘴上的封口胶。阿尔弗雷德撕下胶布，亚瑟嘶了一声。“等一等，对不起……”

“我想上厕所。”亚瑟嘴角发痛，胶布撕开后发麻的痛感持续着。这让他莫名其妙地心情不好，恼怒地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“你有需要就告诉我，”阿尔弗雷德拿出钥匙解开锁住亚瑟的手铐的其中一边，“如果口被封了，举手向我示意。”

他拿起那幅画，正方在亚瑟面前。“你喜欢这幅画吗？”蓝眼睛清澈单纯，毫无残忍的绑架犯的气息。

画很漂亮，阿尔弗雷德这幅爱他的姿态也很吸引人。诚然亚瑟有些动容，阿尔弗雷德的相貌无疑能在他的酒吧一夜情列表里排进前三。但现在，这个男人要逼他爱上他而且绑架了他，亚瑟只觉得他脑子有问题。

一只手可以活动，亚瑟不顾风度，连拉带扯解开了身上所有的绳结。他没有赞美阿尔弗雷德的意愿，即使他有那么些细微的触动，他还是狠狠地将绳子摔在了阿尔弗雷德的画和他身上，赤着脚下床。

阿尔弗雷德无所谓地挑了挑眉，舔舔嘴唇，琢磨着怎样让亚瑟爱上自己。这是关键，是他预想人生中的第一步——最重要的一步。他低头咬了咬屈起的食指指节，跟着亚瑟走进卫生间。

亚瑟是去上厕所的，照常理来说阿尔弗雷德应该在门外等着。不过这整件事早就不合常理了不是么？就像现在，阿尔弗雷德站在镜子边看着亚瑟，打开了水龙头，水声哗哗。

“关上！”亚瑟咬牙，对阿尔弗雷德大声说。

“我只是想帮你掩盖声音。”

“听我说。”

“什么？”

“我永远也不会爱上你的，永远不会！”

阿尔弗雷德的笑容僵了僵，他关掉了水龙头，感觉手指在发颤。“别那么说……”阿尔弗雷德走向亚瑟。

亚瑟用眼神示意他不要靠近，“我永远不会爱你，”亚瑟声音嘶哑，摆出一幅穷途末路无所牵挂的对抗模样。僵持了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德背对他慢慢走出卫生间。“我从没有要求你照顾我，你这个自大的家伙！”亚瑟斥责，假装没有看的阿尔弗雷德黯淡的眼神。

经过昨夜在黑市的折腾，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里布满了红色血丝，而亚瑟还在发泄，“我什么时候要你成为我丈夫了！什么时候说过？还有你的五万英镑！省省吧！拿去找女人！”

顿时有一股浓浓的痛苦涌上来，阿尔弗雷德擦酸痛的眼睛，坐到床上遮住了脸。当亚瑟也走出卫生间的时候，阿尔弗雷德立刻放下了手，不让亚瑟看到他刚刚软弱的样子。

亚瑟拉紧睡袍，在床头柜拿起那盒药吞下一片。走到床边，他拿起托盘里的牛奶摇晃几下，拧开喝了一口。

阿尔弗雷德拿起绳子走向亚瑟，看得出的失落。他瞥见亚瑟皮肤上的淡淡红印，问他，“你的手痛吗？”

“痛。”

“我要出去买抗生素和垫圈。”

“垫圈？”

“厨房水龙头的那个坏了。”

亚瑟愣了愣，厨房他都不怎么使用。至于原因，从小他就缺乏母爱，根本没有能耐心教他烹饪的人在。而且他的母亲死后，酗酒的父亲立刻抛弃了他。那个冬天他只有七岁，但直到现在他都记得父亲的那句话。

“滚出去，我真后悔生了你。”

而他只不过……呃，减少了他父亲的买酒费用。无端受罪，仿佛他是柯克兰家罪恶的源头。流浪的日子里每次闲下来，想起父亲的那句话就压抑得无法呼吸。亚瑟越来越孤僻，直到伊莲娜收留了他。

思绪有点远，亚瑟也不清楚是什么东西让他回忆起了往事。他回过神来的时候，看见阿尔弗雷德拿着绳子，脸上带着哄孩子的表情。

“我还是必须要绑住你。”

亚瑟放下了牛奶，料定自己逃不出去，他不想跟阿尔弗雷德发生什么冲突，造成无法挽回的局面。于是他安分地走到床畔，本如森林般朝气的绿眼睛毫无生机。

“躺下来好吗……听话……”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的手臂，“快点。”

笑了一下，亚瑟躺上床。

“把身体抬起来，”阿尔弗雷德拿着绳子，亚瑟照做了，他把绳子系在亚瑟腹部，“我也不想把你绑起来。”

“那就别绑。”亚瑟讽刺道。

“闭嘴。”阿尔弗雷德拿起那卷医用胶布，撕了一块下来，“还需要什么吗？”

“换一种胶布。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起亚瑟的下巴，贴上了胶布。贴之前他看到亚瑟泛红的嘴角，皱了皱眉毛，他把购买胶布也归入今天的计划里。

“我很难过，”他拿起手铐，把亚瑟两只手都锁住。“你稍微思考一下，虽然你也有很多烦恼，”他把绳子绕上亚瑟的手腕，“但是至少请设身处地地为我想想。”

阿尔弗雷德绑紧了亚瑟的手，蹲下身子把剩下的绳子绑在床柱上，“如果你是我，为你付出那么多，却换来那样的咒骂，”他盯着亚瑟，“你会怎么想？”

“我以前受过很多不公平的待遇，但从来没有这么严重。”阿尔弗雷德绑好了这一头的绳子，拿起另一头的，沿着亚瑟的腿拉直，一圈圈绕上脚踝。“不管怎样，你能不能试着……别这么自我，能不能至少为我想一点？”

“从来没人这么斥责我，而我只是太爱你。”阿尔弗雷德绑好了亚瑟的双脚，将剩下的绳子绑到床脚上。“还说永远都不会爱我，好吧，我们走着瞧。”

亚瑟扭动手腕，却完全挣脱不开。好吧，他刚刚说什么，自我吗？这个一厢情愿的绑架犯到底想干什么……他看着阿尔弗雷德的后背，举起了手。也许他想道歉，为了昨晚阿尔弗雷德幸苦地为他拿到了药，而他的回报却是骂了阿尔弗雷德。不过，没过几秒他就放下了手，向一个绑架自己的罪犯道歉，他肯定也脑子不正常了。

阿尔弗雷德关上门，用钥匙反锁。还好他没有转过来看见自己举起了手，亚瑟这样想着，侧躺在床上。

阿尔弗雷德出门了，“快点。”他对自己说，抬头看到了对面的一扇门。他想起来那是亚瑟外出旅游的邻居霍恩的家，阿尔弗雷德走过去，试着撬开门。小十字起太直，无法探进锁眼，“等我回来再对付你。”阿尔弗雷德指着那扇门，下了楼。

伊丽莎白的一辆红色轿车停在诺力克街413号，车窗后阿尔弗雷德的身影恰巧晃过。伊丽莎白关掉音乐，一首德文歌戛然而止。她拿起包然后下了车，进入公寓。

伊丽莎白上了楼，想打开亚瑟家的门时才想起唯一的备用钥匙已经给了亚瑟。她撇撇嘴，按了门铃。接连按了几次都没人理会，伊丽莎白只好呼亚瑟的名字。亚瑟听到门铃声时本能地心跳加快，这是希望！无论是谁都好，赶紧破门进入再带走他吧。他听见伊丽莎白的声音，努力地想要发出声音，但全被封口胶堵了回去。

“亚瑟，你在吗？”伊丽莎白敲门。

亚瑟挣扎着，喉咙里发出嘶哑的吼声。他疯狂地扭着手腕，粗糙的绳子勒的皮肤出现了不少的红痕。伊丽莎白，用你的蛮力撞开门好吗！亚瑟发不出任何有效的求救声，只能不断地祈祷。

“在吗？我是伊丽莎白，亚瑟！快回答我。”

亚瑟最终发出了一声，可惜还是太小了无法穿透两层门被听到。而门外，由于迟迟没有人来开门，伊丽莎白无奈地拿出了一张便条，从门缝塞了进去。

伊丽莎白走到对面的门，拿出钥匙打开了霍恩家的门。霍恩是剧组里的前辈，伊丽莎白和他关系很好。到露天阳台上去浇花，这是霍恩度假前伊丽莎白答应他的。伊丽莎白喜欢霍恩的家，一半大色块的西班牙风情和另一半的古典风格，装潢得热情奔放又不失优雅，她哼着小调进入阳台浇花。

与伊丽莎白擦身而过的阿尔弗雷德已经来到了街角的药店，正是早上，药店里没什么人。

“我们有纸质的胶布，防过敏的胶布，还有丝质的胶布。”药柜上面摆满了大大小小的胶布，中年医生威廉把他们一一介绍给阿尔弗雷德听，阿尔弗雷德点着头。“你要用来做什么？”

“贴脸上的伤，要好撕的那种。”阿尔弗雷德在脸上比了个手势。

“这种带孔的卖得不错。”医生拿起一卷胶布，米白色，看起来就很柔软，还是透气的两层，亚瑟被贴上后没准还能说话。

“让我试试。”阿尔弗雷德接了过来，撕下一小块。

“是贴你脸上的伤吗？”

“不，是给恋人买的。”阿尔弗雷德把胶布贴上脸颊，反反复复贴了几遍，确定没有任何的疼痛。

“这种很软的。”

“好，就买这个。”

“还要别的东西吗？”

“有什么治牙痛的药吗？”

“是感染了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德突然想起维多利亚的话，普通的止痛药没有什么用。他委婉地结束话题，离开了药店，他下一步是去工具屋买绳子。到达店铺后，他撑在桌面上等着老板剪好他的绳子，阿尔弗雷德扳弯两把小尺用手柄在桌子上敲起了音乐。

店主查理把红色软绳一圈圈绕在塑料轴上，一脸疑惑地看着在他桌上敲音乐的青年，真是个怪人。

阿尔弗雷德接过查理量好捆好的绳子，收拾收拾就回家了。他走进公寓站在亚瑟门前时，浇完了花的伊丽莎白已经拿着包进入电梯，他们又一次完美地错过了。

阿尔弗雷德在门口徘徊了一会儿，走到了霍恩的门前，他拿出被他扳弯的尺子，撬开了霍恩家的门。阿尔弗雷德走了进去，没过多久就出来了。他拿出钥匙开亚瑟家的门，哼着歌，突然看到了一张便条。阿尔弗雷德把它捡了起来。

“亚瑟，你怎么能一言不发就凭空消失？”阿尔弗雷德念出来。

因为伊丽莎白声音的消失而沮丧的亚瑟躺在床上，不久又听到了动静声，有人在拿钥匙开锁。亚瑟多么希望那是伊丽莎白找到了其他的备用钥匙，但是他听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音，他闭上眼，彻底绝望了。

“我很担心你，再找不到你的话我只有报警了。你也不希望这样的吧？”

“不管出什么差错总有解救的方法，对我们而言，你才是最重要的。”

“求你联络我们，千万不要试图靠自己解决所有问题。”

“有什么事都可以和我商量。”

“等待你的回复，伊丽莎白。”

亚瑟一边听着，一边急促地呼吸。他不安地移动着湿润的眼珠，这种紧张感逼得他想要竭斯底里地哭一场。上帝！千万别让伊丽莎白也受到牵连。

阿尔弗雷德收起那张便条，走进亚瑟的房间。他蹲到床头去解开绳子，“我要给你一个惊喜。”看见亚瑟把脸凑近对他示意，阿尔弗雷德说，“等会再撕胶布，”他解开床尾的绳子，把亚瑟横抱了起来，“先去看那个。”

阿尔弗雷德滚动喉结，平复心情后他抱着亚瑟出去，面朝他说，“放松，是件好事。”阿尔弗雷德笑着把亚瑟抱进了霍恩的房子。

宽敞的客厅里有漂亮的花纹地板，整个布局雅典大方，家具透露出一股富裕的气息。阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟，就像走在宫殿里一样。淡绿色绳子缠着亚瑟裸露的小腿，一直拖到地上，随着阿尔弗雷德的脚步移动。

一扇古典的白色大门出现在眼前，阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟进去。这儿有一张漂亮的大床，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟放了上去。他坐到床边，撕开了亚瑟的封口胶。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“我以前来过这儿。”亚瑟抬起手臂，让阿尔弗雷德解开他手上绳子的束缚。

“慢一点，慢一点，好了。”阿尔弗雷德凑近亚瑟。

“你不怕被人找到吗？”

“不怕。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“所以才移到这儿来，谁到这儿来找你？”他勾起嘴角，自信地盯着亚瑟。

“阿尔弗雷德，我不像你是一个人。”亚瑟咬着牙，坚定地说，“我有工作，有家庭，有人牵挂我。”

“他们迟早会找到我的。”

阿尔弗雷德站起来，“那我们就尽快离开，”他收起手铐的钥匙，“刚才你姐姐来过，”他站在床尾，双手撑在床尾的铁杆上俯视亚瑟，“本来不想告诉你，但我们差点遇上了。”

亚瑟一边看着阿尔弗雷德，一边解手上和腿上缠着的绳子。

“我知道了，”阿尔弗雷德张开五指伸向亚瑟，“给你姐姐打电话，说你和朋友出去旅行了。”

亚瑟停下来动作，惊讶地盯着扼杀了他最后的希望的阿尔弗雷德。

“这样她就不会担心你，也不会来打扰我们了。”

“你让我打电话？”

“是的。”他坐到亚瑟旁边，拿出钥匙打开手铐，“这是为了让她放心，你不能说多余的事。”阿尔弗雷德旋转钥匙，盯着亚瑟，“否则我就先杀了你，然后再陪你去死。”阿尔弗雷德拿开手铐，双手撑在亚瑟身体两侧，脸凑得很近，“亚瑟，我一无所有，所以我也了无牵挂。”

这时，在伊丽莎白和亚瑟成年后就不常去的父母家里，伊莉娜婆婆正和伊丽莎白的侄女露西准备午餐。她们坐在红方格窗帘下，挑选整理着桌子上的水果和蔬菜。伊莉娜切开一颗西红柿，对小露西说，“不要乱动，那是胡椒粉，你别捣乱了。”露西不高兴地撅起嘴，放下手里的瓶子。

电话铃响了，伊莉娜起身去接电话，露西跟了上去，依仗自己的灵活，她抢在伊莉娜之前拿起了电话。

“把电话给我，你小心一点。”伊莉娜把手上沾到的蕃茄汁和面粉抹在绿色围裙上，从露西肉嘟嘟的小手里拿回了电话。

电话另一头，亚瑟坐在高脚凳上，手肘撑着桌子。阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，一只手握住了亚瑟拿着话筒的那只手，另一只手放在挂断键上。

“妈妈，是我，亚瑟。”说话前，亚瑟在下唇咬了一口，淡淡的血腥味不怎么好，但疼痛能让他镇定下来。

“哦，宝贝，你怎么样？”

“挺好的，你呢？”

阿尔弗雷德挨紧亚瑟，耳朵贴在亚瑟手里的话筒上。他表情严肃，时刻注意着亚瑟的动作。

“很好。”露西想要抢电话，伊莉娜低声说了一句，“别吵。”

“怎么了？”

“露西想知道我们在说什么。”

“妈妈，我要出去旅行，你跟利兹说一声。”

“好的，你要到哪里去？”

“我和我的朋友去度假。”

“挺好的，你午餐都做了些什么？”伊莉娜问亚瑟，“别捣乱了，淘气鬼！”她抓着露西的手。“我就等着她妈把她接回家了。”

“我为午餐做了些炖菜，”伊莉娜接着说，“挺好吃的。”

“我还没来得及准备午餐，我很想念炖菜。”

“别担心，你回来后我会做给你的。”

“我这里没电话，但我还会打来的。”

“多通电话，我想知道你的近况。”

“我会的……妈妈……”

“怎么了？”

“我非常爱你，还有利兹。“血腥味更加浓郁。

“我也是。”

“再见，妈妈。”亚瑟放下了话筒。

VII

电视机上，酒吧，灯光迷乱，各种色彩碰撞在一起。节奏明快的歌舞大声播放着，舞池里挤满了人。男人们女人们忘情地交缠在一起，跳着舞。带着白色平顶圆礼帽的老年人和一位丰腴的女性扭着身体，“为什么退休的德国人可以在舞池里欢度夏日？”

酒吧画面转到街头，“而西班牙的老人只能在地铁乞讨过活？”旁白说着，“因为德国人，从十八岁就开始为自己进行养老金储备。但是西班牙人……西班牙人……”画面转到上流社会奢华的舞会，“等到西班牙人想到养老金的问题，一切都为时已晚。”

“CERO银行养老计划，让你在晚年也能尽情舞动。”广告词戛然而止。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟坐在两把躺椅上，中间的桌子上摆着剩下的午餐和刚刚准备好的晚餐。已经是被绑架后的第二天晚上了，深知一时半会逃不掉的亚瑟暂时放弃了挣扎，心安理得地享受正常状态下阿尔弗雷德的体贴关怀。

“你对未来有什么计划吗？”亚瑟拿起一颗葡萄，首次向阿尔弗雷德提问，虽然其中不乏有套话的因素，但是亚瑟能主动挑起话题已经很难得了。

“我们结婚，领养两个孩子。”悠闲自得，阿尔弗雷德摆弄着瓷盘里的牛肉，抬头对亚瑟一笑。

“两个？”

“或许更多，只要你想。”阿尔弗雷德叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里，他们的午餐吃得很随便，所以晚餐丰富得很，即使有一大半是快餐食品（亚瑟眼里的垃圾食品）。

“你怎么养活我们？”

“我会找到工作的。”阿尔弗雷德咽下那块肉，拿沾着酱料叉子指着亚瑟，“我们可以去澳大利亚，那儿的工作机会多，不过我要先带你回我的家。”

亚瑟称得上潦草地解决了自己的晚餐，除了半份面条和一些葡萄，他什么都没有吃。上个晚上阿尔弗雷德带回的药瓶就放在桌上，亚瑟从里面取出一粒药，拿起了水杯。

“三岁以后我就没回去过。”看见亚瑟吃药，阿尔弗雷德问，“还在痛吗？”

“是的。”亚瑟关上药瓶，放在桌子上。

“我能做什么？”

“不知道，也许弄点白粉来吧。”

“那个管用吗？”

“最后的希望。”亚瑟随口回答。

“好吧，我去买。”阿尔弗雷德交叉双手。

出乎意料的回答，亚瑟几乎怔在原地无法动弹。好吧，我去买。这简单的一句话在亚瑟身上却掀起了风暴。凄惨的童年几乎没什么被爱的幸福感，而在伊丽莎白家再怎么亲也总有薄薄的一层隔阂，至于那些酒吧的情人就更不用说了。

现在，他的绑架犯先生把被爱的感觉激发出来了。亚瑟有必要做点什么，至少道个谢。但他并不想表现出内心的感受，不过是一丢丢的甜味而已。英国影星最后的抉择是抛出一个不冷不热的感谢。尽管绑架了自己，好歹也帮了他一个忙，在这层面上还不至于全盘否定。

“谢谢。”他递给阿尔弗雷德一张餐巾纸——这个绑架犯的吃相不怎么好，嘴边都是食物渣子，就像个小孩一样。

阿尔弗雷德不知道是无心还是有意，接住的时候抚摸到了亚瑟的手指。亚瑟指尖一颤，原本偏向另一侧的脑袋看像阿尔弗雷德。那一瞬间，他脸上羞恼的表情消失得一干二净。取而代之的是紧张，热度不可思议地攀上脸颊——阿尔弗雷德的笑容耀眼过头了，他不过是给了他一张餐巾纸。亚瑟迅速抽回手指。他想甩自己一巴掌清醒一下，这太荒谬了，千万不要。一时五味杂陈，亚瑟只好拿起了叉子，埋头装作在吃晚餐。

只是他好像忘记了，几分钟前他已经完成了用餐，以及他现在所吃的是为阿尔弗雷德所钟爱而他所鄙弃的炸鸡翅。

阿尔弗雷德看着表情奇怪的亚瑟，忍住了笑。这个小插曲演奏完毕后他们去了卧室，拉开衣柜背对着对方开始换衣服。

“你能帮个忙吗？”亚瑟拿出一件宽大的睡袍，转向阿尔弗雷德。

“你不介意我看到你的裸体了？”阿尔弗雷德拿着亚瑟递来的袍子，把头偏向另一边，不去看亚瑟的身体（不然会忍不住欲望），但他非常愉快。

“不，只是我无法为自己穿上而已。”亚瑟把手臂伸进了衣服里，表情淡漠，但语气里的颤抖出卖了他。

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，帮亚瑟拉好肩膀的布料收拢至胸膛，又靠过去揽住他的腰想为他系腰带。突然靠近的阿尔弗雷德洒在耳后皮肤上的温热呼吸几乎要刺激得亚瑟跳起来了，这碍事的敏感皮肤……亚瑟用手肘撞了撞阿尔弗雷德，从他手里拉过了腰带。“还是我自己来吧。”

穿好衣服，他们没有对话，一起往卧室走。事情发展到这个地步，亚瑟觉得逃出去的希望渺茫，索性干脆地自己躺上床。不过，绅士骨子里的硬气不可能给他服软的机会，亚瑟咽下唾液，但愿阿尔弗雷德不会搜他衣服。

阿尔弗雷德走到床边，拿出了他新买的红色软绳。对亚瑟的配合态度很满意，他的语气也没有往常可怕了。“我尽量系松一点。”

“给我的手留点空隙。”

阿尔弗雷德点头。

除了阿尔弗雷德刚刚拿到手里的软绳，床头柜还有一盒心形巧克力和一卷带孔胶布，阿尔弗雷德抽出绳子。

“这种绳子不会伤皮肤，”他说，“胶布也很软，我试过的。”他这次没有把绳子牢牢绑在床脚，而是很松的系在金色床柱上，而且没有给亚瑟戴上手铐。

“我走了，”阿尔弗雷德到门边去，手搭在墙上的开关上，“要不要打开天窗？”

亚瑟点头，阿尔弗雷德按下了开关。头顶装饰成花朵的棕布慢慢打开。五棱的立体窗户慢慢露出了，外面是满天的星星。

“乖乖地看星星，等我回来。”阿尔弗雷德离开了。

阿尔弗雷德绑得很松，亚瑟可以控制遥控器打开电视机，屏幕上正放着night of the living dead，背景音乐听起来很诡异。

广场上，一群人正聚集在一起闲聊。杰瑞有个特殊爱好，喜欢大色块和颜色艳丽的衣服。他今天穿着色彩繁多的衬衫，松垮的领口露着一串金项链，衬得皮肤更加黝黑。他抽烟，皱着眉与尼克聊天。

“我想他真的很担心，他想推迟选举。”

“我还没担心呢，我有一堆麻烦。”他的同伴尼克突然很激动。尼克的脸上有一块暗红的斑，一激动起来，越发凸显了那红块的可怖。

“是啊，但是如果他不紧张，”杰瑞看看喷泉，“我们也没什么好紧张的。”

“你相信那些废话吗？”

“是的。”

“该死，我可是做牛做马地劳碌。”尼克摊开了手，“如果他选举获胜的话……”尼克的话被阿尔弗雷德打断了。

“你有白粉吗？”

“没有。”杰瑞回答，怀疑的眼神从头到尾扫过阿尔弗雷德，当看到阿尔弗雷德眼里的威慑时，他改口了，“你要多少？”

“不知道……一点点吧。”

杰瑞吐出来一口烟，开始和阿尔弗雷德商榷。尼克见状咋舌，不耐烦地抽出一根烟点上，摇着腿看向广场上的女人们。

“5000英镑一包的那种行吗？”尼克问。

“行。”

“等着，我去拿过来。”

阿尔弗雷德站在原地，尼克沉默地抽着大麻，没有想说话的意思。阿尔弗雷德指向远处的小花坛，说道，“我去那里等好了。”

花坛里种着什么，太黑了辨别不出来。但花坛后方的雕塑的轮廓足够清晰，巨大的石膏雕塑下方是几层矩形石阶，那上面围坐了不少人。

他坐到台阶上的时候，一个金发碧眼的漂亮女人拍了拍他的肩膀，“想要和我上床吗？500英镑就够了。”

“什么？500？不行。”

“400好了，我有点疱疹。”

“这不是钱的问题，如果每次做爱都要付钱，那太糟糕了。”他回答，“我恋人正牙痛躺在床上，我不能四处寻欢作乐。”

阿尔弗雷德和这个妓女交流的时候，一个高马尾的女人看到了阿尔弗雷德。没错，是费尔明娜。毒恶的火焰燃烧在她的眼睛里，吡剥作响。她低声跟他的两名男性同伴说，“是那晚袭击我的人。”

“不是有胡子吗？”克里斯探过脑袋去看雕像另一边的阿尔弗雷德，他出乎意料的年轻。竟然抢了费尔明娜，克里斯低低地笑了，也许会是个不错的对手。

“那是粘上去的，”费尔明娜莫名对克里斯的笑声恼火，她看向克里斯旁边的巴布，说，“我去看看。”

费尔明娜卷起衬衫袖子，气势汹汹地冲到阿尔弗雷德那边去。她看到琼妮皱着鼻子推了阿尔弗雷德一把，扬起了轻蔑的笑。

“神经病。”琼妮——那个妓女，泄愤道。

“随你怎么说，我绝对不会那么做。”阿尔弗雷德不怎么在意。

费尔明娜站到阿尔弗雷德面前，趁他不注意狠狠踢了他一脚。“混蛋，我们又见面了。”

“我不认识你。”阿尔弗雷德站起来。

“别装了，那晚你抢了我的东西！”

既然被认出来了，阿尔弗雷德反应极快地往巷子里跑去。密切关注费尔明娜的动向的克里斯和巴布迅速跑来，费尔明娜喊了一句，“抓住他！”

这时，在房间里，亚瑟的心跳声和呼吸声清晰可闻，胸膛不住地起伏。亚瑟坐在床上，有整整几分钟他单纯是瞳孔放大，神经质地盯着门。直到亚瑟彻底相信阿尔弗雷德不会出现时，他蓝色袍子的口袋里拿出来打火机，烧绳子。

早就说了，逃离危险是最明智的做法，任何一个正常人在被绑架的时候，都会想法设法逃出去。亚瑟也不例外，纵然他的情况有些特殊。

广场上，肾上腺素明显地发挥起作用，过快的速度快让阿尔弗雷德呼吸困难。太阳穴砰砰直跳，他手无寸铁，只身一人，他没有一点优势。非要说优势的话，应该是亚瑟，他有强大的，能给他顺利逃回去的力量。

阿尔弗雷德奔跑在巷子里，两名强壮的男人追着他。费尔明娜骑着车冲过去，阿尔弗雷德躲闪的时候被前后包围了。面对着前方的克里斯和巴布，紧张地注意他们，以致他没有注意后面的费尔明娜开车骑向了他。女人嘶吼着，抽出车上放着的粗钢管砸阿尔弗雷德的后背。

一秒、两秒、三秒……时间消逝，手腕上松松系着的红色软绳以肉眼可见的速度慢慢被火吞噬。绳子被烧断的那一刻，亚瑟在内心狂喜，他迅速扯开了手上的束缚。

费尔明娜的力道很猛，钢管下的皮肤被划出了血。阿尔弗雷德由于疼痛，被两名男子乘机用力按在墙上。暴雨般的拳头不停地落在他身上，阿尔弗雷德龇牙，使劲地撞着他们，却难以挣开。不能放弃，亚瑟还在等着我——阿尔弗雷德拼命回击。

亚瑟跳下床，跑到门前拧门把手，没有什么效果。他发了狠用身体去撞门，结果当然是除了肩膀的剧痛外，毫无收获。

阿尔弗雷德打翻了那两个男人，费尔明娜大喊着朝他挥钢管，阿尔弗雷德用力推开了她，却猝不及防被地上起来的两个男人又按住了手臂。费尔明娜喘着气，用力往阿尔弗雷德脑袋上砸去，鲜红的血汩汩流下。

亚瑟踩在钢琴上，砸摆满了玩具的窗户。可惜，这是公寓的最高层，而且只住了他和霍恩，这种夜晚根本不会有人留意到他。这一刻他像个大发脾气的孩子，一把扫掉了所有的玩具，噪音刺激着耳朵。

受了伤的阿尔弗雷德头晕目眩，克里斯和巴布毒打着他，他们把他按到在地，翻出了他口袋里的东西。费尔明娜残忍地踢他的腹部，对同伴说“都找到了些什么？”

“地铁票，5000英镑。”

“就这么一点？把钱给我。”费尔明娜嫌恶地看着满身血污的阿尔弗雷德，伸手示意克里斯把钱给她。

“我们均分。”

“不行，他抢了我的钱。”

“凭什么全部给你？”

“你可以要外套，或者操他！”费尔明娜的声音尖锐得想个技拙的小提琴手在拉一首曲子。

“我宁愿要鞋子。”巴布眨眨眼。

“好吧，把钱给我。”

克里斯靠在墙上，冷漠地抽起了大麻，问，“那我呢？”

“你不是挺爽的吗？虐待狂。”费尔明娜白了他一眼。

“那倒是。”

趁他们说话的时候，阿尔弗雷德艰难地爬到马路边。他不能在这儿倒下，亚瑟还在等他！噢……阿尔弗雷德，快站起来……全身上下都在痛，突然，眼前一片漆黑。

亚瑟把家里翻的一团糟，衣服、杂志、唱片、素描本和杂物散落了一地，他发了疯似的寻找出口。太可笑了，他辛辛苦苦逃过阿尔弗雷德的眼睛藏起打火机，最后还是无法逃脱。过于激烈的冲击令亚瑟抱头蹲在地上，为什么要绑架我！为什么要爱上我！他咬紧牙齿，眼泪不受控制地流下。

夜晚酽黑无光。空空的街道上，一辆洒水车经过，冷水淋醒了晕过去的阿尔弗雷德。沾着血的淡金色睫毛微微颤动，蓝眼睛没有焦点。亚瑟……他控制不了手臂，张开嘴喘息着，大量的鲜血从嘴里流出来。阿尔弗雷德虚弱地眨着眼睛，试图抬起手，最终无力地放了下去。

亚瑟紧张地贴好封口胶，紧张地喘着气。他用了一切办法来逃跑，发现根本没有任何遗漏的地方能让他跑出去。如果被阿尔弗雷德发现逃跑的话指不定会被捅上一刀，亚瑟只好把自己重新绑起来，所幸阿尔弗雷德简单的绑法很好重现。

非常想逃出去……但是为什么呢？逃走的话，首先是找到伊丽莎白，然后报警，再重归平静。他又是那个摆着虚伪作风的影星，拍他的B级片，受到导演的骚扰，去酒吧释放压力。过去的日子真的那么好吗？他被情人骗过那么多次，每一次心痛得如刀绞而无法相信任何人。

除了他感恩至极的伊丽莎白一家，生活几乎没有任何价值。这是天大的讽刺，困于此地，逃脱丧失了意义，又不甘乖乖屈服。你到底要做什么，亚瑟狠狠地咒骂自己。

咔嚓——

开锁声，亚瑟慵懒地抬眼，打算以厌倦应对阿尔弗雷德。这种生活太糟糕了，他就该回到被父亲抛弃的时期。可阿尔弗雷德进来的瞬间，他屏住了呼吸。所有的埋怨、沮丧、抑郁，统统被其他的感情取代了。

浑身是血的阿尔弗雷德出现在他眼前，他满身伤口，血污沾在脸上，一片红色，一言不发地走到床边解开床柱上的绳子。

“上帝，发生了什么。”柔软透气的封口胶能让亚瑟轻声说出话来，仿佛有一把利剑刺进了亚瑟的身体，他仿佛也能深刻地感受到了阿尔弗雷德身上的疼痛。

“他们打了我，抢走了我的东西。”阿尔弗雷德解开绳子，他很平静，眼睛里仅有纯粹的蓝色，什么激烈情绪都没有。

“你的鞋也……”出于人性里天生的同情心，亚瑟不自觉地关心起了阿尔弗雷德，他……他……他！亚瑟什么都说不出口。

阿尔弗雷德坐到他旁边，看着他。他看了很久，久得亚瑟慌张地避了避。这慌张源于阿尔弗雷德眼里的爱意，太危险了，就像让他上瘾的海洛因，一旦沉沦就难以恢复。激烈而美丽的火花，令人动摇。

“怎么了？”亚瑟紧张地问。

“对不起，没能把你的药拿回来。”阿尔弗雷德撕掉封口胶，解开亚瑟手上的绳子。

“别管那个了，我还受得了。”亚瑟此时的注意力全部集中在了阿尔弗雷德身上，阿尔弗雷德现在就像一头战败的狮子，狼狈不堪，却比最佳状态下的威慑气息更让人想要靠近。行动往往是表达爱意的最好方法，而交流是使感情升华的捷径。爱情复杂而遥远，但到来时总是悄无声息。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地走进卫生间，脱下外套扔在地上。他的脸因为疼痛僵了僵。准备脱掉上衣时，亚瑟走进来，“我来帮你。”他替阿尔弗雷德脱掉上衣，深深浅浅的伤口露了出来，整个后背都是。

亚瑟急忙去医药橱里拿药，慌张地走到阿尔弗雷德身侧。他是不是忘了？阿尔弗雷德绑架了他，而他完全可以在阿尔弗雷德这么脆弱的时刻逃跑。他是个成年男人，体格偏瘦但结实，打倒一个伤患并抢走钥匙不费吹灰之力。

“太狠毒了。”显而易见，他真的忘了这码事。

亚瑟拿起医用棉布，看着阿尔弗雷德额头上可怖的伤口。这个人……亚瑟皱了皱眉毛，他捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸，一下一下擦着血。雪白的棉布立刻沾上了血污，亚瑟眼眶泛红。金发的英国人专注地擦拭阿尔弗雷德被钢管弄伤的皮肉，而看着镜子里满脸关切的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德突然说话了。

“我想起了我的父母。”

“为什么？”亚瑟的手颤抖了一下，现在他所有的感官都自动为阿尔弗雷德服务。他抹下阿尔弗雷德脸上的血迹，把满是血污的棉布扔进垃圾桶，又换了一张医用棉布。

“在老家的走廊里，妈妈经常用电动剃须刀给爸爸刮脸。”阿尔弗雷德看着镜子里的自己，“这是我唯一记得的事。”

亚瑟想起在冬季的寒风里，父亲打得他大叫，然后抛弃了他。而第一个情人，温柔体贴、甜言蜜语，骗走了他的感情和钱。终于找到了工作后，不得不拍起了av，而又因为一个不坏好心的“朋友”染上了毒品。非常不幸，可是，比起阿尔弗雷德，他遇到了伊莲娜和伊丽莎白，至少有一个家。

——阿尔弗雷德什么都没有。

亚瑟喘气，微张着嘴，看着镜子里的阿尔弗雷德。他突然环住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，亲吻着他的伤口。还会有谁这样爱你吗？亚瑟？同情心或是别的什么在作祟，亚瑟仿佛找到了避风港，留恋地蹭着阿尔弗雷德的身体。这具身体温暖有力，血管跳动，亚瑟继续亲吻着阿尔弗雷德伤痕累累的身体。

因为亚瑟的举动，阿尔弗雷德的脸上露出了欣慰的笑容。一切都好起来了似的，连流血的伤口都不痛了。

“还痛吗？”亚瑟在他耳边说道。

“不痛。”

亚瑟一边擦拭着，一边亲吻着那些受伤的皮肤，血渍在亚瑟苍白的唇瓣上晕开，让那两瓣软肉终于有了颜色，宛如一个垂死的病人得到了生命。他绕到阿尔弗雷德胸前，亲吻他的嘴角，最后抱住了他。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶地笑了，抱紧了亚瑟。“天啊，我终于得到回报了。”他一脸不敢相信的样子，而更多的是高兴。

那天晚上，他们终于坦诚相待，赤裸地在床上用力地吻在一起。初次涉足社会的阿尔弗雷德不明白是什么让亚瑟的态度转变得这么快，他们互相抚摸身体，在要做爱前，阿尔弗雷德确认道：“亚瑟，你想好了吗？”

这个晚上既没有手铐也没有绳索，亚瑟看着压在自己身上的阿尔弗雷德的背上的绷带，没有说话，只是抬头去吻他。舌头舔湿对方的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德受到了鼓舞似地抬起亚瑟的脸加深这个吻。与此同时阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟早已勃起的阴茎和自己的一起摩擦，快感逐渐涌上，吻得水声淫靡的时候亚瑟咬了咬阿尔弗雷德的下唇。

“哪里不舒服吗？”看见亚瑟偏过了头，阿尔弗雷德空着的那只手扳过亚瑟的脸，直视这那双被情欲浸染得格外诱人的绿眼睛。“是又牙痛了吗？亚瑟，告诉我。”他的手指插进亚瑟汗湿的头发。

“啊......不、这很舒服，嗯唔......”

“先射一次......”阿尔弗雷德放开两人已经濡湿的阴茎，低头吻住亚瑟的乳头，舔吮着的同时手掌包裹住亚瑟的阴茎，熟练地撸动着那亟待解放的肉棒。亚瑟的呻吟声逐渐拔高，阿尔弗雷德在他身上四处留下吻痕。两人都急不可耐，阿尔弗雷德又一次卷起亚瑟的舌头的时候，亚瑟射出的精液濡湿了他的手掌。

“哈啊......”高潮后的亚瑟闭上了眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏着，“啊!阿尔弗雷德......你在做什么......”

沾着精液的手指在穴口打着转，趁亚瑟还在高潮的余韵中，阿尔弗雷德插进了两根手指开始扩张，“我也......忍得很难受......”阿尔弗雷德的体温高得不可思议，亚瑟垂下视线，看到了阿尔弗雷德硬挺的阴茎。血液冲上脸颊，亚瑟喘了一声，任由阿尔弗雷德的手指在他的身体里探索。

“看着我，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德又加入了一根手指，柔软而湿的后穴吸吮着他，阿尔弗雷德已经迫不及待地想要插进去了。“我爱了你很久，亚瑟。”他的声音很轻，亚瑟却清晰地听到了，仿佛那就是他脑海中的想法。阿尔弗雷德的手指抽插着，亚瑟张口想要说什么，但他说不出话。

粗糙的手指擦过前列腺的时候，亚瑟猛地挺腰，伸手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的头发。阿尔弗雷德顺势凑到亚瑟颈边，那里的皮肤已经被咬得泛起了红色，但这次他只是含住亚瑟的耳垂，“是这里对吧？”他似乎轻笑了一声，亚瑟已经不在意了。

阿尔弗雷德操起亚瑟的时候有些失控，或许是因为得到了迫切想要得到的东西而过于兴奋了。粗大的阴茎捅开了亚瑟的身体，交合处泛起了红色。好在扩张足够充分，阿尔弗雷德刺激着亚瑟的敏感点，在亚瑟胡乱抱住自己索吻的时候射在了里面。

精液流下亚瑟的大腿，阿尔弗雷德拔出阴茎的时候，亚瑟回过了神。他模模糊糊地看见阿尔弗雷德抬起了他的腿，精壮的腰再次挤进他两腿之间。双腿间的光景在阿尔弗雷德面前一览无遗。亚瑟闭上了眼睛，不知道阿尔弗雷德为什么突然停了下来。

“这太棒了......”阿尔弗雷德抚摸着亚瑟的腿，一路摸到大腿内侧，手指又插进了亚瑟正淌着精液的后穴，“噢，你没有受伤，”他似乎松了口气，“我感觉很好，可你不愿意告诉我你怎么样，我还担心我是不是弄痛你了。”

阿尔弗雷德抽出手指的时候，粘稠的液体在空中垂下一条银线。亚瑟看见他舔掉了沾在手指上的精液，“别这么干.....我、我感觉也很好......”阿尔弗雷德又一次硬起来的阴茎在亚瑟的穴口磨蹭着，而亚瑟突然开口说道，“现在我知道了。”

“什么？”

“你绑架我的时候，说以前我们做过爱。”亚瑟亲吻阿尔弗雷德，“我说我想不起来，现在我记起来了。”

“那我就再帮你加深记忆。”阿尔弗雷德一个挺腰，一口气插到了深处，被顶到了的亚瑟喘息着，阿尔弗雷德弯起他的腿俯身操他，两人都笑了一下，再次浸入情欲之中。

夜晚的欢愉持续了很久，亚瑟再次醒来时，阿尔弗雷德不在床上。身体似乎已经被清理干净了，但因为两人过于纵欲，亚瑟的腰和屁股都很痛。他拿起睡袍，裹紧赤裸的身体，走向了一扇亮着光的门。阿尔弗雷德坐在巨大的灯下，面前是一张长桌子。他拿着一支笔，只穿了一条黑色内裤坐在那儿，拥有漂亮肌肉的身体伤痕累累。

“我吵醒你了？”

“你在干什么？”亚瑟走过去，在阿尔弗雷德额头上的伤口上吻了一下。

“画我的人生轨迹图。”阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟坐在他两腿之间。

“让我看看。”亚瑟把手放上桌子，阿尔弗雷德揽住了他的肩膀。

“你看，”他拿笔指着图，“假如我们的人生就像地铁线路。”

“起点站，三岁时失去父母。”阿尔弗雷德指着第一个红点，那里画着一副棺材，一个小男孩趴在上面哭泣。阿尔弗雷德沿着线将笔移动，“被送到孤儿院，八岁开始往外逃。”他指着一个个红点，“被抓回去，然后又往外逃。”

阿尔弗雷德指着他画的艾瑞莎的病院，“十六岁时，被送到精神病院。”

“丰富的经历。”亚瑟找不到其他语言。

“在那里，我学到很多技巧。”阿尔弗雷德点了点笔，“修锁是我最喜欢的，开锁成了我的专长。”亚瑟嗯了一声，“所以我时不时地溜走，然后再回去。”

“为什么？”

“因为没别的地方可以去。“阿尔弗雷德说，“而且女院长也挺喜欢我的。”

亚瑟认真地听着。

“去年，出逃时，我在璐璐酒吧遇上了你。”阿尔弗雷德敲了敲他画的酒吧，“这一站改变了我的生活。”阿尔弗雷德用鼻尖蹭了一下亚瑟的脖子，“那天之后，我的脑海里只有你。”

“因为每天思考，我的举止不再像个疯子，”阿尔弗雷德又看向图纸，“法官为我进行了测验，他说我一切正常。”他拿笔头沿着红线，上面有一个奔跑的人，跑向另一个人，那儿有个名字，这就是终点站。

“亚瑟。”亚瑟看着上面的自己，念了出来。

“终点站，是你。”

“是我。”

两人吻在了一起。

VIII

剪辑室拥挤不堪。理查德转动铁圈，一张张胶卷从机器里穿过。他看着屏幕，“我不能让他那样淋雨。”理查德对助手说，“还要加拍一到两场戏。”

“请把亚瑟找来，”理查德看见制片——特雷弗生气地哼了一下，理查德继续说，“如果是钱的问题，我会承担的。”

“用什么来承担？”乔治娅抬了抬手，作为他的妻子，她有必要阻止丈夫的非理性举动。

“这不是钱的问题，任何事都要有限度。”特雷弗说。

“完美是我唯一的限度。”理查德没有退缩。

“理查德，难道需要我提醒你作为一个导演的职责吗？”

“我的职责就是告诉你，这部戏有头无尾！”理查德生气地回答，指着屏幕。

“加上结束字样就可以了，不要再说了！”特雷弗摔门而去。

理查德拿起桌上的啤酒喝了一口，乔治娅俯下身来劝他。“你太固执了。”

这时，抱着一堆杂志走向剪辑室的伊丽莎白撞见了制片人，制片人对她说，“我们必须谈谈，去酒吧好吗？”

“好的。”伊丽莎白走进了剪辑室。

“接着杂志好吗？”伊丽莎白对乔治娅说。

乔治娅一接过杂志，理查德就猛的转过轮椅，对伊丽莎白说，“亚瑟怎么了？为什么不给我电话？”

“谁知道呢？”伊丽莎白转向他妻子，“我去和制片谈谈。”

“快去，不然他的下一部片子就不需要你了！”

“如果你还是导演，我绝对不会参与的。”伊丽莎白回击，气愤地离开。

“理查德！够了！”他的妻子说，去追门边的伊丽莎白，“利兹！利兹！”

“他为什么总是这样？”

“不……他不想完成这部电影，因为这也许是他最后的作品，”乔治娅看着生气的伊丽莎白，“我知道他有时候让人难以忍受。”

“的确。”

“可这是他对抗死亡的方法……”

“但是……”伊丽莎白正要列举理查德的种种劣行，乔治娅打断了她。

“请要亚瑟至少给他打个电话。”

“亚瑟失踪了。”伊丽莎白沉下脸，语气也变了。

“怎么会？”

“电影拍完以后就没见过他。”

“派对上你说和他通过话。”

“那是我编的，他和妈妈通过电话，可他根本没有和朋友出去玩。”伊丽莎白甩手。

“你报警了吗？”

“没有，你知道，警察……不行。”

她们讨论的中心人物正在霍恩家的厨房里，亚瑟忙碌着，但非常愉快。尽管烹饪不是他擅长的，但是伊丽莎白太过理想型，稍微拯救了下亚瑟的厨艺。

阿尔弗雷德脸上还有伤，他今天穿着件蓝色卫衣，。这装扮让他看起来好多了，至少不像个绑架犯。阿尔弗雷德在桌子边喝一罐可乐，一边思考着飘在空气里的淡淡焦味是否不太妙。

亚瑟正在做菜，看着阿尔弗雷德无所事事的样子，说，“动一动，去把桌子铺好。”

“嗯。”

亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德买回来的食材加工好了后，把午餐端上桌子，然而看见阿尔弗雷德把炸鸡翅薯条等等摆满了一整个桌子，他暗自咒骂了一句。

“噢，亚蒂做的午餐。”阿尔弗雷德期待地插起一块肉，果然焦了。他咬着叉子，瞥见亚瑟的脸，知道他该说什么。“这是我几天以来最幸福的事，谢谢你。”

听到这里，亚瑟不正常的呼吸平缓了下来。这感觉好极了，前所未有的被真正爱着的感受。

接下来是安静的午餐时光。

“你看，这就是我的家乡。”阿尔弗雷德拿叉子指着食物包装上的一副小地图。“离这儿不远，我今晚去偷辆车，然后我们出发。”

“不行，你看看你的脸。”

“放心，绝对没有你的眉毛显眼。”

“你！”

“可我还很精神，你不想去吗？”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉像只炸毛的猫咪的亚瑟的脑袋，但是手被用力拍开了。

“我不想坐偷来的车。”亚瑟声音很小。

“那就坐火车、汽车，总之我们今天动身。”阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟没说话，“你牙不痛了吧？”

“我现在腰痛。”

“那就明天再出发吧。”

门铃声突兀地响了起来，亚瑟紧张地看着阿尔弗雷德。他把食物放下，默不作声。门铃持续响着，阿尔弗雷德用大拇指对着门。

“你家门铃响了？”

亚瑟含糊地答了一声。接着，霍恩家门口传来了开锁的声音。阿尔弗雷德放下叉子，立刻绕到亚瑟身后，捂住了他的嘴。“别动。”他像只美洲豹似地盯着门口。

在门外，伊丽莎白按了亚瑟家门铃很久，没动静后，她打开了霍恩家的门，准备去浇花。因为她待会要把一份鉴定报告给基尔伯特，所以动作很急。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟正在吃午餐的时候，正是伊丽莎白走进了霍恩的家。这使得阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟拖进卧室，拉开门缝警惕地看伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白直接去了阳台浇花，阿尔弗雷德关紧门。

“你知道她会来！所以你不想走是吗？”阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的手臂，显然病院让他的情绪还不能马上适应社会。

“我真的不知道！”亚瑟挣开阿尔弗雷德。

“你又在骗我。”阿尔弗雷德一时愤怒，把亚瑟推倒在了床上。

“我不知道她有霍恩家的钥匙。”

“你肯定猜到了，因为霍恩跟你说把所有的信件都交给伊丽莎白。”

看样子阿尔弗雷德发怒了，他走向门边，亚瑟立刻追上去，“你不能伤害她！”

“闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德打开一条门缝。

伊丽莎白在阳台上浇花的时候，楼下的车辆按起了喇叭。她关掉洒水龙头，看见戴着墨镜的基尔伯特站在车边。“我马上就下来！”

“我都等了你一个小时了！”基尔伯特对着楼上张开了双臂，“乔治娅告诉我你在霍恩家。”

阿尔弗雷德从门后看到伊丽莎白匆匆关上了露天阳台的门，拿起了沙发上的包出门。

“她走了。”阿尔弗雷德打开门出去，把亚瑟反锁在门里。他走到露天阳台上，看见伊丽莎白上了基尔伯特的车。之后，阿尔弗雷德折回去，对亚瑟说，“我们赶紧走吧，不能等了。”

“随便你。”坐在沙发上的亚瑟抱着腹部，昨晚的默契消失得一干二净。

“我去偷辆车。”

“我还有点钱。”亚瑟站了起来。

“我们需要钱，但也需要车。”

“好吧。”

“在这里等我。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你会逃跑吗？”

“不知道，你还是绑着我吧。”亚瑟坐到床上，对阿尔弗雷德说，“Tie me up.”他主动撕下一截封口胶贴上，阿尔弗雷德拿起了红色软绳。他松松地绑着亚瑟，甚至都没给绳子打结。

“我保证，这是最后一次了。”阿尔弗雷德放下绳子。

阿尔弗雷德走向门口，打开了门，突然停了下来。他回头看着亚瑟的绿眼睛，阿尔弗雷德冲过去，撕开了封口胶，用力的吻上亚瑟。他捧起亚瑟的脸，啜吻好几遍，然后才出门。

阿尔弗雷德在路上寻找合适的车。

这时坐在基尔伯特车上的伊丽莎白拿出一份报告，突然顿了一下。“见鬼，我把录音机落在霍恩家了，基尔，你先去吧。我开了车过来，我待会就去你那里。”

街道停车区管理得很松，阿尔弗雷德轻车熟路，连开了三辆车的锁，可是没有能打开的。他在专心撬车锁的时候，伊丽莎白进了霍恩家。

床上的亚瑟听到了脚步声，低声喊了一句，“阿尔？”他的睫毛颤了颤，没有回应？是其他人吗？伊丽莎白？他也许终于有了逃脱的希望，可是……

“在这儿，”伊丽莎白拿起沙发上的录音机，“去上个厕所。”她上厕所的时候视线扫过了地上带血的医用棉布。“奇怪……”伊丽莎白觉得有些不对劲，上完厕所后，她又在屋子里走了几圈。

她走向卧室，“霍恩，是你吗？”伊丽莎白隔着门说。

亚瑟没有回答，很明显他在犹豫，就像主动要阿尔弗雷德绑起他时一样。听到门把手拧动的声音时，他连忙在伊丽莎白进来的同时说了一句，“进来，伊丽莎白。”

“亚瑟！”伊丽莎白吃惊地走向亚瑟，“你怎么了？”

“我被绑架了，把我解开。”

“绑架？在哪里？”伊丽莎白慌忙去解绳子。

“在这里，还有在家里。”

“谁干的！”伊丽莎白很生气，她迅速解完了亚瑟的束缚。

“等会再说吧，他随时会回来。”亚瑟从床上起来。

“那快走吧！”伊丽莎白拉起亚瑟的手。

“你看起来不太好，你被麻醉了吗？”他抚摸亚瑟的后背。

“没有。”

“我去拿我的包。”伊丽莎白走进卫生间，“都是血，天呐，这儿是我负责的。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，折回卧室。他拿起了床头柜上的心形巧克力和阿尔弗雷德画的画、人生轨迹图。他蹲在床边，视线乱了好一会儿。伊丽莎白走进来，看到了她的红色随身听。

“我的随身听。”伊丽莎白拿起它。

“就放在这儿吧。”亚瑟对她说。“我再给你买一个。”

“亚瑟，到底怎么了？”

“我爱他……”亚瑟小声说。

“什么？”

“我爱他……”

“你爱那个绑匪？真是疯了，快走！”伊丽莎白拽住亚瑟的手往门外跑，“你怎么能爱上绑架你的强盗呢！”她生气地说，“你肯定是吓到了，不然不会这么疯。”

伊丽莎白把怔神的亚瑟拖出门外，“我们从屋顶走，然后从另一栋楼出去！”他们上了屋顶。

开过几辆车的锁都失败了的阿尔弗雷德终于打开了一辆车的车锁，露出了笑容。他高兴地坐进车里，带着微笑检查。太好了，马上就可以带走亚瑟了。他捣鼓了一会儿，成功发动了车辆。

亚瑟被伊丽莎白一路牵着上了楼，他站在屋顶往下看的时候伊丽莎白对他喊了一句，“快点啊！”

阿尔弗雷德把偷来的车开到公寓下的时候看到了一辆红色的车，他察觉到了什么不对，迅速拿出钥匙打开了铁门冲上楼。与此同时，伊丽莎白拉着亚瑟从隔壁楼下来了。在诺力克街上，亚瑟最后看了一眼公寓。伊丽莎白招来一辆车，把亚瑟塞了进去。“快点上车。”伊丽莎白关上门。

汽车在路上逐渐消失，亚瑟自由了。

IX

“从病院到亚瑟的人生轨迹图……”亚瑟的声音难得的温和，他躺在伊丽莎白的床上，身后垫了个枕头。他的身上摊开了阿尔弗雷德的人生轨迹图。还有阿尔弗雷德画的亚瑟。

“好点了吗？”伊丽莎白端着托盘走进来，那上面有一个鹅颈瓶，几个杯子和药片。

“好多了。”

“这是安眠药。”伊丽莎白把水杯和药片放在床头柜上。

“谢谢，利兹。”亚瑟拿起水杯吃了药。

伊丽莎白坐在床沿，“好了，现在跟我说说吧。”见亚瑟十分犹豫，她对亚瑟露出笑容，“连我都信不过吗？”

亚瑟摇头，“可这难以说清。”

“那就说说他是怎么绑架你的。”

“开派对那天晚上，我在门口和霍恩道别。之后门铃又响了，我以为是霍恩，就开了门。”

“你不应该开门的。”

“但我开了。”亚瑟垂下视线，手指在水杯上打转，“我大声呼叫，阿尔弗雷德就把我打晕了。”

“这太可怕了。”伊丽莎白捂了捂嘴。

“不过他不想伤害我，只是想让我安静下来。”

“噢，好吧。”

“当我醒过来，他说他绑架我，是为了让我有爱上他的机会。”亚瑟淡淡地笑了笑，“他说：我今年二十二岁，全部财产是五万英镑，在这世上孤身一人，我会努力做你的好丈夫。”

“真是个疯子。”伊丽莎白说。

X

阿尔弗雷德走在故乡的路上，这儿几乎是一片废墟了，断裂的灰砖墙壁上爬满了藤蔓，大部分因枯死而呈现黄褐色甚至是黑色。

他拿出一张旧照片，上面有一对夫妇和一个小男孩。阿尔弗雷德对照照片和门牌号，低声念出“11。”——他找到了他破旧的家。阿尔弗雷德走到门前，看见里面空荡荡的，已经是灰尘的家园了。

他坐在门口残缺的花坛上，摸了一把脸，突然有些迷惘。他规划的美丽人生仿佛随亚瑟的离开一起荒芜了，就像眼前的景色。他环顾四周，外观足够完整的只有一个小教堂。

阿尔弗雷德爬上了小教堂的屋顶，鸟雀在头顶飞过，掠向湖泊的方向。他坐在外围的石栏杆上，一下又一下地抚摸凹凸不平的石块，望着波光粼粼的湖面。道路上一辆车惊起了大量灰尘，发呆的阿尔弗雷德没有注意到。

阿尔弗雷德戴着随身听，灌入耳朵的优美旋律在这情形下比噪音好不了多少。他闭上眼睛，狠狠握紧了拳头，最终无力地放开了。

——他没有抓住任何东西。

在璐璐酒吧遇上亚瑟的时候，他好不容易在浑浑噩噩的人生中有了追求。当被法官告知自己一切正常时，他脑海里闪过的全是亚瑟。出院意味着他过去一年收集的亚瑟的信息可以派上用场，过去一年偷偷练习的预想对话可以让他摆脱精神病的影响，意味着他的努力可以改变命运了。

可是，再努力也没法让他真正像个正常人，亚瑟一定又被他吓到了。尽管非常不甘心，但阿尔弗雷德现在只能坐在这儿看着天空。阿尔弗雷德关掉了音乐，他跳下石栏杆，决定回去了。回去……回哪儿去？精神病院吗？阿尔弗雷德顿住，迷茫地走回石栏杆。他不知道去哪，只好待在这儿继续看天。

一辆车停在了教堂下。

一辆红色轿车停在了教堂下。

阿尔弗雷德坐在非常高的地方，太过显眼，伊丽莎白早早地就看到了他。作为亚瑟最亲密的家人，她在路上调侃了亚瑟不少，但更多的是鼓励。所以他们下车的时候，伊丽莎白主动对着天空喊了句，“阿尔弗雷德！”她转向亚瑟，“他听不见，你上去吧。”知道亚瑟的性格，伊丽莎白拍了他一下给他信心。

亚瑟一开始还在迟疑，等到进入教堂的楼梯时，他无意识地加快了脚步，再往上，他就几乎是跑起来了。到了顶层，看见阿尔弗雷德时亚瑟情不自禁地笑了。“阿尔弗……”

阿尔弗雷德还以为是幻听，他对着声源愣滞了几秒，直到真实地看见亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德猛地跑了过去。“亚瑟！”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧地拥抱他。

“你来了！”阿尔弗雷德抓紧了亚瑟的西装，“你回来了！”他太高兴了，此时的心情值得来一场狂欢。

“伊丽莎白陪我来的，她说我们可以和家人一起生活。”

“你的家人……”阿尔弗雷德捧着亚瑟的脸抚摸。

“也是你的，只要你想。”

阿尔弗雷德吻住亚瑟，这个吻非常深情。亚瑟缺氧想要推开他的时候，阿尔弗雷德就像个害怕失去金币的守财奴，按住亚瑟的脑袋继续吻他。侵略，占领，真想统治你的爱情，还会有男人这样爱你吗？

这个吻终于结束后，亚瑟喘着气推拒阿尔弗雷德企图再贴上来的嘴唇，拉起了他的手。“跟我来。”他们出了教堂，亚瑟看来也是下定了决心，毫不顾忌地把阿尔弗雷德带到伊丽莎白面前。“伊丽莎白，这就是阿尔弗雷德。”

“你好。”伊丽莎白和阿尔弗雷德握手。

“对了，这个给你。”阿尔弗雷德摘下那个红色随身听递给伊丽莎白，他坦然地把随身听物归原主。

“谢谢，还有吗？”

“没有了。”阿尔弗雷德把钥匙也还给了伊丽莎白。“很抱歉。”

“让一切都过去吧。”伊丽莎白打开车门，“介意坐后座吗？”

“不介意。”

“你的车怎么办？”

“那是偷来的。”阿尔弗雷德进了车。

“那就留在这里，会有人开走的。”伊丽莎白也进了前坐，“还有，我们家里可从来都没有出过小偷。

“爸爸不是吗？”亚瑟说。

“好吧，上帝宽恕他，但是一个就够了。”

“你的事情我都听亚瑟说了，一星期内我能给你找到工作。”伊丽莎白转头对阿尔弗雷德说，“你该不会是好逸恶劳的家伙吧？”

“不，我想工作。”

“很好。”伊丽莎白笑，“还有，我们回家后，别对妈妈提起绑架的事。”

“不会的。”

“审问结束了吗？利兹？”亚瑟说。

“是的，吻我一下，我可不是恶人。”伊丽莎白把脸转向警惕着的阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德在伊丽莎白脸上亲了一口，伊丽莎白继续说，“但是你们太令人操心了。”

阿尔弗雷德的手臂环住了亚瑟的脖子，亚瑟抓住了他的手臂。“我会带着亚瑟好好生活的，我爱他。”想起之前发生的事，阿尔弗雷德又补充了一句，“我会尽快适应社会的，相信英雄。”他的语气终于愉快起来，仿佛他真的马上就要从一个阿尔弗雷德变成另一个阿尔弗雷德了。

“好了，我们听歌庆祝一下！”伊丽莎白微笑，打开车上的音乐，前奏响起的时候她跟着唱起来。阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟，和伊丽莎白一起唱起来了。

当我一事无成

只有寂寞伴我入睡

当我找不到别的出路

难以入眠

当寂寞使我颤抖

几乎无法支撑

当回忆也痛苦不堪

让我处处碰壁

我还是勇敢向前 和命运对抗

我还是勇敢向前 和命运对抗

“你怎么了，傻瓜，”伊丽莎白摸了摸亚瑟的手臂，笑着说，“我们相处得挺好。”

“好了，亲爱的。”阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟，抚摸他的头发。他凑近亚瑟，温柔地吻掉亚瑟脸上的泪水。“一切都好起来了。”

公路很长，他们的车开远了。

END


End file.
